Cool Kids
by Beth Leah Wilson
Summary: Rachel est une marginale soumise. Elle déambule dans les couloirs en se faisant petite au maximum. Elle rêve d'être une de ces cheerios. Elle veut être comme les autres. Rated K pour le moment, on verra pour la suite. Friendship!HummelBerry (aucune romance entre eux, promis !)
1. Ep01 - Somewhere only we know

Salut à tous ! Je viens vous publier ma première fan-fiction ! Enfin, c'est pas vraiment ma première, mais c'est celle que j'ose publier. Elle me tient vraiment à cœur. Elle a commencé à germer en lisant les textes des autres, et j'ai enfin osé mettre les mots sur les pensées il y a quelques semaines. Voici mon premier chapitre, en espérant sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:** Somewhere only we know – Keane.

 _«_ _I came across a fallen tree_ _  
_ _I felt the branches of it looking at m_ e _»_

D'habitude, Rachel était relativement rapide quand il s'agissait de récupérer ses affaires dans son casier entre deux cours. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, elles étaient là. Ces cheerios que la jeune fille haïssait le plus au monde. Les plus belles de tout l'établissement. Celles sur qui tout le monde se retournait. Les garçons pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à voir. Les filles pour regarder ce qu'elles aimerait avoir. Elles marchaient, leurs queues de cheval bougeant en rythme avec leurs pas. Comme à chaque fois, Rachel se fit la remarque que l'uniforme leur allait comme un gant, comme si il avait été taillé sur elles. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Avec Sylvester, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Elles étaient sans aucun doute consciente de l'envie qui luisait dans les regards de chaque personnes qu'elles croisaient. Leur sourire puisait l'arrogance dans ces yeux.

Oui, Rachel les détestait. Elles représentaient tout ce que Rachel voulait. Un corps mince qui fait naître le désir chez les garçons. Un visage angélique, qu'elle devinait doux. Une peau parfaite. La popularité qui lui donnait tant envie. Sortir de l'ombre, susciter l'envie. C'était un de ses souhaits le plus enfoui en elle.

Elle ferma son casier au moment où les cheerios passaient derrière elle. Elle partit à l'opposé, se refusant d'avoir l'occasion de se flageller encore plus. Sur le chemin qui la sépare de son cours de math, elle rase les murs. Son regard reste rivé au sol, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est entourée de gens dont elle connaît l'animosité. Les regards qu'on pose sur elle sont loin de ceux qui accompagnent les gens populaires qui passent. Elle est loin d'inspirer le respect, et elle le sait. En revanche, elle est loin de savoir la raison de cette haine et de ce rejet.

Tout avait commencé dès la rentrée, sans raison. Elle marchait simplement dans les couloirs, la tête haute, pleine de pensées, et un slushie avait atterrit sur son visage. Comme ça. Sans raison visible. Elle en avait conclu que sa simple présence agaçait les gens, alors elle avait fait profil bas. Baisser les yeux, la tête penchée en avant, avoir le plus souvent possible sa musique dans les oreilles... C'était devenu son quotidien. Et une fois par semaine en moyenne, elle se retrouvait couverte de cette boisson glacée

Elle entra dans la salle de math avancée, en avance comme chaque lundi. Elle s'installa au dans la rangée du milieu. Pas devant pour faire lèche-cul, mais pas derrière pour avoir l'air d'en avoir rien à faire. Immédiatement, elle éteignit sa musique, coupant la chique à Keane. Elle rangea son mp3 au fond de son sac, faisant de même avec son téléphone. Puis elle sortit son cahier de cours. C'était habituel, elle revoyait la leçon du dernier cours cinq minutes avant celui auquel elle allait assister. S'il y avait une interrogation surprise, elle n'aurait pas d'excuses.

Le professeur arriva pile quand elle termina de lire sa feuille de révision. La moitié des élèves étaient là. La plupart étaient aussi marginaux qu'elle. Ceux des hautes sphères étaient rarement dans les cours avancés. Un garçon vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Il ne lui parlait jamais, sans doute de peur de représailles, mais il prenait toujours la place à côté d'elle a chaque cours, lui adressant des petits sourires discrets. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Il était mignon, il faut le dire. Mignon dans le genre gay. Il s'habillait terriblement bien, associant des vêtements que Rachel n'aurait jamais mis ensemble, mais qui, sur lui, s'accordaient à la perfection. Il semblait s'entendre relativement bien avec tout le monde, mais gardait un œil attentif à sa popularité, aussi infime soit-elle. Il évitait donc tout contact avec la petite brune, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendrait à la sortie des cours.

Mais Rachel avait le sentiment qu'il l'aimait bien. Sinon il ne viendrait pas à côté d'elle dans tout les cours en commun. Le prénom de son seul 'ami' était gravé dans sa tête. Kurt Hummel. Elle n'aurait jamais crû qu'un mec gay puisse s'en sortir dans cet environnement primaire. Mais il l'avait fait avec panache.

Pour la première fois en deux mois côte à côte, elle l'entendit clairement s'adresser à elle.

« Salut. »

Ce simple mot embellit sa journée. Elle faillit s'emballer et se lancer dans un de ses monologues qui la prenait souvent, mais se reprit, et se contenta d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il le lui rendit, sans hésitation, et reprit :

« Tu vas bien ? »

La brune se sentait maintenant très mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce-qui l'attendait ? Est-ce-qu'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire ? Où savait-il que quelqu'un lui préparait un sale coup ? Ou encore, lui préparait-il un sale coup ? Ces simples questions lui enleva toute sa bonne humeur, et elle se renfrogna. Elle plongea son nez dans son cahier, s'efforçant de n'écouter que le professeur. Elle y parvint, la voix de Kurt devenant un simple bourdonnement nuisible.

Voyant que toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines, il déchira une feuille de son cahier, y écrivit quelques mots et la glissa sous le nez de sa voisine. Immédiatement, celle ci la renvoya, sans réponse à sa simple question. Et il insista, énervant de plus en plus la jeune fille. Intérieurement, elle se promit de se trouver une autre place au prochain cours, où le jeune homme au teint de porcelaine avait cours aussi.

« Rachel. »

L'entendre prononcer son prénom la fit frémir. C'était la seule personne de l'établissement qui l'appelait par son prénom. Et c'était la première fois. Généralement, on l'affublait de surnoms peu glorieux. Elle s'y était faite. Alors Rachel tourna la tête vers Kurt, se sentant frémir une nouvelle fois en voyant son regard bienveillant accompagné du sourire qui allait avec.

« Quoi ? »

Elle aurait aimé parler d'un ton plus sec, mais le sourire du garçon l'en avait dissuadée sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Mlle Berry, Mr Hummel, vous souhaitez peut-être plus d'intimité ? » s'énerva le professeur, les sourcils froncés.

« Rachel ne se sent pas bien, je peux l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? »

La brune resta coite quelques secondes, et se décida à entrer dans le jeu du jeune homme. Que risquait-elle ? Rien. Juste un moment au calme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur, qui observait l'élève attentivement. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son ventre et grimaça. Ce simple petit mouvement parvint à convaincre le professeur qui leur signa le papier pour l'infirmerie.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, la petite brune en retrait. Kurt la guida dans les couloirs, allant, à la grande surprise de Rachel, dans la direction de l'infirmerie. Elle s'attendait à sortir de l'établissement, vu qu'il semblait vouloir discuter, ils auraient pu être tranquilles. Comme s'il avait remarqué son trouble, alors qu'il marchait devant, il commença à expliquer :

« Le père d'un ami est l'infirmier, il nous signera le papier, et on ira ailleurs. »

Elle se retint d'émettre un doute. Un parent d'élève qui cautionne le fait de sécher ? C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais elle continua de le suivre, se voyant mal retourner seule en classe. L'infirmerie était dans le prochain couloir, donc elle saurait s'il Kurt allait mentir ou non. Ils y entrèrent quelques secondes plus tard, les rouages du doute tournant encore dans la tête de la jeune fille.

« Ah, Kurt ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive mon grand ?

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Rachel. Elle se sent mal. Elle m'a dit avoir très mal au ventre. »

La lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard de l'infirmier fit clairement comprendre qu'il était loin d'être dupe. Il resta à l'observer quelques secondes, puis s'installa derrière son bureau prenant le papier des mains de Kurt.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas comme les autres, Kurt. »

Rachel sentit une bouffée de panique l'envahir. Elle regarda Kurt, qui lui tournait le dos, puis l'homme, le nez pencher sur le papier à écrire dieu sait quoi. Puis elle le vit rendre le papier au jeune homme. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« On va chercher tes affaires maintenant. »

Un ordre. Il venait de lui donner un ordre. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de désobéir, alors elle le suivit docilement. La brune sentait venir le sale quart-d'heure. Son ventre se nouait encore plus à chaque pas supplémentaire vers la salle de classe. Arrivés devant, Kurt lui fit signe de rester où elle était, et entra. Rachel vit une opportunité de fuir. Elle observa la porte qui donnait sur la cour avec envie. Elle avait peur. Et si ses détracteurs l'attendaient derrière ? Dans les deux cas qui s'offraient à elle – fuite ou Kurt – elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Il ressortit de la salle, toujours ce sale sourire cousu à la bouche, les deux sacs sur ses épaules. Quand elle fit mine de vouloir reprendre le sien, il l'arrêta net, lui rappelant qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose, elle baissa la tête et suivit.

« Tu ne risques rien. »

Le nœud de son ventre se serra. Elle voulait le croire, au fond d'elle, elle en avait vraiment envie. Et c'est ce que ses yeux racontèrent à ceux de Kurt.

« Tu peux me croire. Qu'est-ce-que j'y gagnerai ?

-... la popularité ? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer tandis qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment par la porte qui donnait sur le parking.

« J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Elle monta à côté de lui dans sa voiture, fixant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Alors pour ne m'as-tu jamais parlé ?

-J'avais peur, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

-Et maintenant ? »

Il resta silencieux tandis qu'ils sortaient du parking. Le cœur de Rachel fit un bond quand elle comprit la direction qu'il prenait. Le Breadstix. L'endroit où elle voulait manger depuis plusieurs semaines, mais ses parents avaient trop de travail pour l'y amener.

« J'ai la certitude qu'on ne me ferra pas de mal.

-Comment ça ? »

Il n'en dit pas plus et se contenta de lui sourire.

« Tu devrais être contente. Tu ne seras plus seule. Et on te laissera un peu plus tranquille quand je serai avec toi. »

Elle se retint de dire quelque chose, et fit mine d'être captivée par la route.

* * *

« Prends ce que tu veux. »

Rachel avait le visage caché derrière la carte. Elle regardait vaguement les plats, se focalisant sur les prix pour ne pas ruiner son nouvel 'ami'. Elle allait porter son choix sur dieu sait quel plat à 5 dollars quand la voix de Kurt s'éleva encore :

« Je te jure que si tu prends le moins cher, je t'écrase avec ma voiture. »

Elle baissa la carte, les joues rouges et bredouilla :

« Même si c'est ce que je veux ?

-Tu vas essayer de me faire croire qu'une salade pour enfant est ce que tu veux ? Rachel, je sais que tu est végétalienne, mais te moque pas de moi non plus. Leur salade est pour un gamin de 5 à 10 ans. Pas pour une ado de 17. »

Le rouge s'accentua. Il avait l'air d'en savoir un rayon sur elle. Elle verrouilla les écoutilles de ses questions, se contentant de se demander où il avait appris tout ça. Elle ne faisait partie d'aucun club, n'allait pas sur les réseaux sociaux, et restait souvent seule quand elle allait manger. Soit il l'avait observée, soit c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

« Est-ce-que... »

Elle ferma sa bouche, et se cacha de nouveau derrière sa carte, faisant mine de réfléchir. Elle savait déjà son plat, elle voulait juste noyer son début de question. Elle aurait juste à attendre que ses parents rentre pour avoir sa réponse.

« Oui ?

-... non, rien.

-Si, vas-y. »

Elle prit une inspiration, gonflant ses joues, et demanda d'une petite voix.

« Ce sont mes parents qui t'ont demandé de rester avec moi ?

-Tes parents ? Non, j'les connais pas. A vrai dire, je pensais que t'avais juste ton père, vu qu'on ne voit que lui pendant les rencontres parents professeurs. »

Elle hésita, puis expliqua:

« Mes parents... J'ai deux hommes comme parents. »

Kurt haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris par cette nouvelle. Il lui adressa ensuite un nouveau sourire.

« C'est génial ça ! Je trouve ça cool. »

Elle eut son premier vrai sourire et continua de regarder le menu. Elle ne vit pas que Kurt attrapait son téléphone pour envoyer un message.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. Un avant-goût en quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais poster ce texte, je veux voir si il plaît d'abord :) Des reviews sont les bienvenues ! Et je promets de répondre au maximum !


	2. Ep02 - Locked out of heaven

**Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée, j'aurais voulu le poster en milieu d'après-midi, mais je n'étais pas chez moi de la journée... Je pense poster les chapitres chaque mardi, sauf exceptions, et j'essaierai de prévenir si je peux, soit la semaine avant si possible, sinon j'ai un Twitter dont je vais mettre le lien dans ma bio !**

Brave Woodpecker : Voici le chapitre ;-)

Cox : Et voilà ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^

 **En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Locked out of Heaven – Bruno Mars.

 _«_ _Cause you make me feel like,_ _  
_ _I've been locked out of heaven_ _  
_ _For too long_ _»_

* * *

Depuis ce jour, la vie de Rachel a commencée à se parer de couleurs différentes. Le gris monotone avait laissé place à un arc-en-ciel brillant de plus en plus chaque jours. Dès qu'elle voyait la voiture de Kurt devant chez elle. Dès qu'elle voyait son sourire contagieux. Petit à petit, elle lâchait la bride et se laissait aller à parler. Et le jeune homme l'écoutait. Il la conseillait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle était même surprise de l'entendre se confier aussi. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait qu'il racontait sans doute des bobards, mais elle était tellement contente d'avoir quelqu'un, qu'elle faisait taire ses doutes.

Elle sortit de sa maison, la tête pleine de bonnes pensées, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et s'arrêta net en voyant que la place à côté de son ami était prise par une cheerio. L'objet de ses envies les plus secrète. Une de ces personnes qu'elle déteste et adore au fond d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter, surtout en voyant Kurt rire avec elle. Elle décida donc d'agir puérilement, et prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Son côté coupable la fit essayer d'être discrète au maximum. À sa grande surprise, elle parvint à l'arrêt sans que le jeune homme débarque entre temps. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas vue, ou alors il croyait qu'elle était en retard sur son planning. Ou peut-être était-il partit sans l'attendre, sans savoir qu'elle attendait son bus habituel.

Elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, alluma sa musique, puis cacha ses mains entre ses cuisses, à la recherche de chaleur. Elle remonta son écharpe sur son nez et étouffa un bâillement. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était fatiguée. Elle aimait bien la chanson qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Bruno Mars était un chanteur qu'elle appréciait. Elle tapait le rythme avec son pied quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle retira un écouteur sans tourner la tête, laissant comprendre qu'elle était prête à écouter.

« Je t'ai attendu devant chez toi. »

Rachel resta silencieuse, le regard faussement fasciné par le sol.

« Je suis allé sonner, mais ton père -Leroy ? - m'a dit que tu étais déjà partie. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là, et pas dans la voiture avec moi ?

-La place est déjà prise. »

Elle faillit se coller une baffe. Elle avait parlé trop vite, et laisser clairement paraître une jalousie. Il eu un sourire amusé.

« Brittany est très gentille. Elle va pas te bouffer.

-Elle est cheerio, ça suffit pour qu'elle n'ait pas ma confiance.

-C'est une de mes meilleures amies. »

Rachel le regarda, les yeux noirs.

« Et tu vas m'en présenter d'autres ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu connais déjà la deuxième. »

Elle resta interdite un moment, se demandant de qui il pouvait bien parler.

« C'est toi, Rach', et tu le sais. Je te l'ai dit hier. »

Elle rougit vivement, et se félicita d'avoir son écharpe qui cachait ses joues. Kurt attrapa le sac de son amie, le calant sur son épaule.

« Brittany est différente des autres. C'est la seule qui se demande pourquoi les autres s'acharnent sur toi. Quand elle a su que j'avais enfin osé te parler, elle a insisté pour faire pareil. J'ai juste attendu ces deux semaines pour être relativement sûr que tu ne fuirais pas. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu veux prendre le bus, où tu veux bien faire un effort et avoir confiance en moi ? »

* * *

Brittany était clairement opposée aux autres. Elle avait cet air enfantin qui plaisait énormément à Rachel. Quand la brune était montée derrière Kurt, l'autre fille s'était empressée de changer de place pour être à côté d'elle, histoire de mieux faire connaissance. La blonde lui avait posé des questions autant intéressantes que bizarres. Bien qu'un air un peu stupide régnait sur son visage, Rachel était sûre que sa nouvelle amie était futée. Sa grande surprise fut quand, en sortant de la voiture, le blonde la prit par le bras pour entrer dans le lycée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » avait-elle simplement dit, comme si elle sentait l'anxiété de la brune.

Elle n'avait pas envie que Brittany se retrouve dans des problèmes à cause d'elle. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais l'autre jeune fille resserra sa prise, et Kurt la prit par l'autre bras.

« Rachel... » souffla Kurt à son oreille. « Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. »

Elle sentit les larmes monter après cette phrase, mais les garda en elle. Elle avait cette impression de sortir d'une cage qu'elle s'était elle même forgée. Mais Kurt l'en sortait progressivement, en essayant de ne pas la brusquer. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et souffla simplement :

« Merci. »

Ils l'escortèrent à son casier, Brittany parlant presque autant que Rachel, elles firent la conversation à elles seules. Rachel s'emballait à mesure qu'elle découvrait des points communs avec elle, et vice-versa. Une fois ses cours dans son sac, ils allèrent au casier de Kurt, puis Brittany. Là attendait deux cheerios. La capitaine et son amie. Quinn et Santana. Les deux personnes que Rachel préférait éviter. Elle essaya d'enlever son bras de celui de la blonde, mais encore une fois, cette dernière resserra sa prise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide aux deux amies de la blonde et vit une lueur s'allumer dans leurs regards sans savoir ce qu'il en était exactement. Elle regarda Brittany, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la blonde la coupa net.

« Je ne risque rien, et toi non plus. Arrête de te prendre la tête ! San ne te ferra aucun mal et Quinnie non plus ! »

Peu convaincue, elle suivit le mouvement, principalement tirée par son meilleur ami et Britt.

« Tu as de drôle de fréquentations, Brittany » lâcha Santana avec un regard dédaigneux.

Rachel s'arracha des bras des deux personnes, et partit d'un pas vif en direction de sa salle de cours, heureusement à l'opposé du casier. Elle tourna une fois, passa devant le casier de Kurt, tourna encore et entra dans sa salle. Mardi. Premier cours, espagnol. Kurt avait français donc elle aurait la paix. Elle se nicha à sa place, posant son sac sur la chaise à côté d'elle, et sortit son cahier pour réviser, comme chaque jours. Elle appuya sa tête sur sa main laissant la fatigue l'emporter progressivement sur son envie de réviser.

Elle passa son heure à regarder Mr Shuester s'enliser dans un cours d'espagnol approximatif, s'endormant petit à petit, sans même essayer de répéter tout ce qu'il leur faisait dire. Elle manqua de faire un arrêt quand la sonnerie la sortit de sa somnolence. Elle rangea ses affaires, l'esprit encore un peu dans les vapes, et se rendis à son cours de sciences, encore un qu'elle avait seule. Elle croisa Kurt, qui essaya de lui parler, en vain, et rentra dans sa salle dès que la porte fut ouverte. Sa matinée se passa comme ça. Cours, changer de salle, croiser Kurt, ou encore Brittany, cours. A midi, elle décida qu'elle n'irait pas au self, et donc qu'elle allait s'acheter un truc à la boulangerie à deux rues. Elle prit donc un trajet improbable en direction de la sortie. Au détour du premier couloir, elle se retrouva couverte de glace. Elle resta interdite, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient.

« Rappelle toi que t'es rien, Berry. »

Un regard, et elle vit Kurt et Brittany juste derrière, la fixant, comme s'ils ne savaient pas où se mettre.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle simplement, avant de se détourner.

Son plan tombait à l'eau. Elle fit demi-tour, sous les rire des Titans et autres Cheerios, allant chercher son sac de vêtements propres dans son casier. Elle sentait la glace glisser dans son dos, et avait cette envie de pleurer de plus en plus grosse. Elle ouvrit son casier, et manqua de tomber en voyant qu'elle n'avait plus son sac de fringues propres. Elle crût un instant qu'on le lui avait volé, puis se rappela qu'elle l'avait enlevé la veille, estimant qu'avec Kurt, elle ne risquait plus rien de ce côté là. Grosse erreur.

« Viens. »

Elle tourna la tête. Brittany était là, un air terriblement désolé peint sur le visage, lui tendant la main. Elle hésita un moment, puis claqua son casier et attrapa la main de la blonde.

« Après tout, j'ai plus rien à perdre. » marmonna-t-elle.

La cheerio la tira vers les vestiaires de son équipe. Avant de passer dans un couloir, elle se tourna vers elle et chuchota :

« Garde pas la tête baissée comme ça, sinon ils auront gagné. Montre leur que tu es forte, Rachel.

-Je ne le suis pas. J'le suis plus. »

La fatigue émotionnelle se laissait entendre dans sa voix. La blonde lui caressa la joue et reprit :

« On va passer devant eux. Fais ce que je te dis, sinon ils vont recommencer de plus en plus souvent. »

La brune finit par hocher la tête, plus pour faire plaisir à cette fille que parce qu'elle allait le faire. Et pourtant, la main de Brittany lui donna confiance, et elle passa devant ses bourreaux la tête haute, tenant fermement la main d'une de leurs amies.

Elles entrèrent dans le vestiaire, Brittany verrouillant derrière elles.

« Déshabille toi, il y a des douches. Ça va te faire du bien... »

La blonde tourna le dos, ouvrant son casier pour en sortir des vêtements propres.

« Laisse moi les tiens, je vais te les rincer. »

La Rachel docile prit le dessus et elle enleva ses vêtements – gardant tout de même les sous vêtements, encore assez secs. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la douche, ôta ce qu'il lui restait et alluma le jet. Les larmes se frayèrent un passage à ce moment. Elle les laissa sortir, ravalant juste les sanglots pour ne pas alarmer la blonde. Elle coupa ensuite l'eau, attrapa une serviette, ses sous-vêtements, puis retourna avec Brittany. Celle-ci lui avait posé toute une tenue, allant des sous vêtements à la veste, sur un banc.

« Britt...

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient faire ça tu sais. Je sais jamais quand ils vont le faire. Ils me trouvent trop stupide pour garder un secret. Mais je sais le faire, tu sais ? Je sais garder un secret. Alors... Si tu as envie de pleurer tu peux le faire. Je garderais ça pour moi. Puis je pourrais te consoler. »

Rachel s'installa à côté d'elle, sa serviette toujours enroulée autour de sa poitrine.

« Je me doute que ça doit être humiliant, et je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, mais tu n'es plus obligée de te relever seule de ça. Kurtie est là maintenant. Puis moi aussi.

-Santana et Quinn...

-Elles me laissent faire ce que je veux. Je suis peut-être bête, mais je suis grande. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

-Tu n'es pas bête Britt'. Je suis sûre que tu es très intelligente.

-Merci ! »

Le bras de Brittany s'enroula autour de la taille de la brune et elle répéta :

« Tu peux pleurer, tu sais. » répéta-t-elle.

Rachel laissa donc les écoutilles ouvertes, et cacha sa tête dans le cou de son amie, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle resta dans ses bras un long moment, sentant sa main lui frotter le dos. Elle l'entendait parler doucement, lui soufflant des mots rassurants à mesure que le temps passait. Les sanglots commencèrent à s'espacer, puis les larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Mais les bras de Brittany continuaient de l'entourer, et sa voix chantait doucement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la chanson qu'elle écoutait le matin même. Just the way you are. Bruno Mars. Elle adorait cette chanson.

Elle resta à l'écouter un moment, puis encore quand la chanson fut finie. Elle était bien là, dans une étreinte rassurante, protectrice.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

« Oui, merci.

-Tant mieux ! J'ai faiiiiiim ! » se lamenta Britt.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la brune. La main de son amie vint se poser sur sa joue, le même sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu es plus belle quand tu souris. »

Un simple sourire en guise de réponse, puis Rachel attrapa les vêtements propres et s'éclipsa pour aller s'habiller.

* * *

Rachel était avec son plateau dans les mains, assez mal à l'aise dans sa tenue, attendant Brittany. Elle lui avait passé un jean assez moulant noir, accompagné d'une chemise blanche dont les trois boutons du haut avaient juste disparus, et des petites bottines noires. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde voyait sous sa chemise. Brittany lui avait donné un soutien-gorge couleur chair en assurant qu'on ne verrait pas. Mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

« On va manger avec Kurt ! Il nous a gardé une table. »

Elle suivit en silence. Elle avait cette étrange sensation quand elle était à côté de Brittany maintenant. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, comme si elle pouvait lui donner une confiance aveugle. Elle s'installa juste à côté d'elle, Kurt en face. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« On était aussi surpris que toi. Quand Puck a insisté pour qu'on rejoigne Finn à son casier, j'aurais du me douter d'un truc et t'envoyer un message. Mais c'est son truc de nous traîner partout. Surtout que depuis deux semaines, je suis qu'avec toi...

-C'est pas grave...

-En tout cas, il va falloir que tu nous laisse t'habiller maintenant ! » s'enthousiasma Brittany. « Rachel est plus jolie comme ça, pas vrai Kurtie ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire. Rachel mangeait l'ai perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta violemment en sentant la main de Brittany se glisser dans la sienne. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire moqueur et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Kurt avait toujours son téléphone dans les mains, envoyant des messages toutes les secondes, sans se douter une seconde que sous la table, Brittany tenait la main à Rachel, lui dessinant des ronds sur le dos de la main avec son pouce.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Merci pour avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Oui, je radote. Alzheimer me guette !)**

 **Les reviews sont carrément bienvenues !**

 **Des boubouilles !**


	3. Ep03 - Hey Jude

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Juste pour dire, je cherche une bêta-lectrice pour m'aider à pas partir en cacahuètes parce que je m'emballe assez vite. Donc voilà, hein, message passé ^^**

 **Une nouvelle intrigue dans ce chapitre, et l'avancement d'une autre !**

 **withoutmywings : T'imagine pas combien ta review m'a fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire ! Boubouilles !**

 **Bonne lecture .)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** Hey Jude – The Beatles.

« _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_ _  
_ _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_ _  
_ _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_ _  
_ _By making his world a little colder_ _»_

Rachel était devant son miroir depuis dix bonnes minutes, se tournant dans tout les sens. Elle ne savait pas si cette tenue allait plaire à ses amis. Certes, ils allaient faire les boutiques, mais elle n'allait pas y aller habillée comme un sac. Elle rajusta sa jupe marron, fit de même avec le chemisier noir. Peut-être devait-elle se changer ? Elle tourna encore, essayant de se voir de dos, en vain. Son téléphone sonna, signe que Kurt arrivait, aussi décida-t-elle de le laisser sonner. La brunette s'approcha de sa penderie, plissant le nez en passant en revue ses vêtements. Elle ne voyait pas quoi mettre. Certes, elle pourrait mettre un de ses pulls avec une jupe, mais le regard que lui avait lancé Kurt quand elle avait parlé de sa tenue préférée l'en avait clairement dissuadée. Et la tête qu'elle avait fait face au regard avec bien fait rire Brittany.

Elle attrapa son téléphone posé sur une des étagères et regarda ses appels. Juste Kurt, et un message de son père qui la prévenait qu'elle allait passer le week-end seule. Elle soupira et enleva ses vêtements pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Ses pères allaient encore passer un week-end en amoureux, la laissant seule. Un coup d'œil à son calendrier lui confirma que c'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Elle enfila un jogging et un t-shirt rose pâle troué et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Juste rester allongée là tout le week-end. Du vendredi au lundi matin.

C'était devenu habituel depuis le milieu des vacances d'été. Ses pères partaient comme ça, un jour, deux, trois... Parfois même une semaine. Elle en était venue à se demander s'ils ne souhaitaient pas refaire leur vie ailleurs, sans elle. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il y avait de mieux... Elle roula sur le ventre et fixa son écran de téléphone. Elle avait presque aucun contact dans son répertoire. Brittany, Kurt, Maison Pap's, Papa. Elle sélectionna le numéro de son meilleur ami et envoya :

 _To Kurt :_ Hey... Tu peux faire demi-tour, j'ai plus envie de sortir.

 _From Kurt :_ Trop tard. Je suis devant chez toi. Descend.

 _To Kurt :_ J'ai pas envie je te dis, je suis attachée à mon lit, il veut pas que je sorte !

Elle voyait son sourire mi-amusé mi-énervé d'ici. Elle attendit une réponse, puis le bruit de sa porte d'entrée qui claque parvint à ses oreilles. Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers, puis sa porte s'ouvrir. Rapidement, ses bras se fermèrent autour d'un oreiller et elle lui adressa son regard le plus larmoyant.

« Je suis fatiguéééee ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il la regarda un moment, l'air soucieux puis demanda :

« Tes pères te laissent encore seule ?

-J'aime pas quand tu lis en moi comme ça...

-C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci ! Ils abusent quand même !

-Comment tu sais que ça fait trois fois ? Je te l'ai dit ? »

Kurt resta silencieux et la regarda, ses yeux montrant clairement qu'il cherchait quoi répondre. Finalement il détourna le regard, fixant l'oreiller face à lui.

« Tu m'espionnes ?

-... Non. Je ne t'espionne pas, et je te le jure.

-Alors comment tu sais toutes ces choses sur moi ? Comme le fait que je sois végétalienne, hein ? Que je passe mes week-end seule ? Ou encore que je ne supporte pas le professeur de littérature alors que ni toi, ni Britt suivent ce cours avec moi ? »

Il resta silencieux, ce qui attisa la colère de Rachel qui se leva et lui tourna le dos.

«Vous préparez la prochaine attaque ? Du genre je dois m'attacher à vous, puis vous me plantez ? Intelligent ! J'y aurais pas pensé.

-Rachel...

-En plus, je ne me souviens vraiment pas t'avoir déjà invité chez moi ! Comment t'as su où était ma chambre ? En fait t'es un bon stalker, mais t'as lâché trop d'infos d'un coup ! Joli boulot, Hummel. »

Elle soupira, clairement énervée et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Elle appuya son front sur la vitre et soupira.

« Sors de chez moi Kurt. Et pas la peine de venir me chercher lundi. Ni les autres jours qui suivent. Je ne veux plus entendre ne serait-ce que ta voix.

-Rachel, je te dis que je t'espionne pas ! Et je te stalke pas non plus ! Je-je... Je peux pas te dire comment je sais tout ça okay ? Si je le dis je vais me faire tuer, et je tiens à ma vie.

-Donc, tu as eu ses informations de quelqu'un, appelons le John, hein. Et c'est lui, ou elle, le stalker ?

-Elle te stalke pas !

-On va la renommer Jane alors. »

Elle lui fit face, la colère ayant laissé place à un voile de tristesse. A quoi jouait-il ? A quoi jouait cette inconnue ? Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit, puis tourna la tête vers Kurt.

« Jure moi que ton amitié n'est pas fausse. »

Kurt vint lui déposer un baiser sur front et l'attira contre lui.

« Tu es une des meilleures amies que j'ai.

-Alors dis moi qui c'est. »

Le jeune homme soupira, commença à lui caresser le dos du bout des doigts.

« Je peux pas. Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais elle ne veut vraiment pas que tu saches, et j'ai promis de rien dire. Tu sais bien que j'ai qu'une parole. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle se détacha ensuite de l'étreinte et attrapa son téléphone, restant dos à lui. Kurt revint à la charge et l'enlaça.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-Je regarde les messages que Brittany m'envoie. Je les trouve... Bizarres. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle me drague.

-Brittany flirte avec tout le monde. »

Rachel hocha la tête, secrètement contente que Kurt soit derrière lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle était déçue. Le fait de plaire à quelqu'un lui avait plaisir. Les SMS avec des cœurs de Brittany l'avait confortée dans cette idée. Un instant, elle avait crû que la blonde s'intéressait à elle. Et Kurt venait de ruiner sa source de plaisir.

« Au fait, t'es au courant du dernier scandale ?

-La séparation de sa majesté Quinn et Finn ? Oui, j'ai entendu les rumeurs. Elles sont vraies ?

-Ouais, Quinn en a eu marre de lui apparemment. Il paraît qu'il regarde toujours les autres et jamais elle. Enfin, elle m'a dit qu'elle regardait une fille en particulier, mais elle a refusé de me dire qui.

-Il doit mater toutes les cheerleaders. Elles sont toutes canons. »

Elle l'entendit rire, et ne put retenir un sourire.

« Excuse-moi Rach', mais la beauté ne fait pas tout. Regarde Santana...

-Très belle, typée hispanique. Crois moi, dans la tête des mecs, ça suffit.

-Et dans la tienne aussi, on dirait. »

Le visage de Rachel vira au rouge. Elle bredouilla quelques mots sans queue ni tête et se donna une contenance en faisant tourner son téléphone dans sa main.

« Allez. Avoue que tu aimes bien 'mater toutes les cheerleaders' toi aussi...

-J'ai pas dis ça... On peut dire qu'une fille est canon sans pour autant être attirée par elle...

-Et sans rougir, tu saurais me dire que Brittany ne te plaît pas ?

-Okay, d'accord. J'aime bien 'mater toutes les cheerleaders'. T'es content ?

-Et 'Brittany me plaît énormément' ?

-Si tu le dis. »

Elle refusait de le formuler à voix haute, et c'était sa manière de confirmer.

Elle avait commencé à se sentir bizarre une semaine auparavant. Elle avait eu cette mésaventure avec le cocktail de slushie venant des Titans, puis Britt l'avait amenée dans le vestiaires des cheerios, et elles étaient allés manger. Jusqu'ici, malgré une complicité nouvelle, Rachel n'avait rien relevé. C'était après qu'elle avait commencé à remarquer qu'elle aimait regarder la blonde. Rien d'étrange, mais la brune s'était sentie mal de la mater comme ça. Puis la blonde avait prit cette habitude de la prendre par la main à chaque fois. Et il y avait les câlins. Là, Rachel n'avait pas pu ignorer ni son désir d'y rester, ni son cœur qui s'emballait. Elle avait aussi cette manie de lui caresser la joue dès que la brune allait mal.

« Je sais que je te dis ça une fois par jour, mais tu as le droit au bonheur, et tu as le droit de regarder ce qui te plaît. Et si Brittany te plaît, t'as parfaitement le droit de regarder. En plus, il faut le dire, elle est mignonne. Même sexy quand elle veut. Elle pourrait presque me rendre hétéro.

-C'est ça ! » ne put s'empêcher de rire Rachel. « Mais, je crois que Santana a des vues sur elles. Santana et des mecs aussi.

-Satan ? Sérieux ?

-Les regards sont assez éloquents. Puis je le sens comme ça...

-Mh... T'es jalouse, en fait. »

Rachel lui flanqua un coup de coude et s'attira plus de chatouilles que de cris. Il la savait sensible au niveau des genoux, et dans le cou et n'hésita pas une seconde d'en abuser. La brune se tordait en riant, demandant grâce entre deux salves de fou-rire. C'est la sonnerie du téléphone de Kurt qui la sauva. Il s'arrêta, lui jurant de reprendre dès qu'il aurait raccroché.

« Oui ? … Brittany ! Bon sang je t'avais complètement oubliée ! »

Il lui lança un regard évocateur, faisant bouger ses sourcils et souriant de toute ses dents.

« Ouais... Désolé, Rachel allait mal donc je suis encore chez elle... Non, je pense que l'après-midi shopping est fichu aujourd'hui... Oui, on ira demain... Huuum ?... Attend ! »

Il la regarda, son sourire stupide toujours présent, posa sa main sur le téléphone, comme pour empêcher Brittany d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ta chère et tendre veut venir, tu en penses quoi ?

-Si elle veut oui, pourquoi pas. » marmonna-t-elle en ignorant le sourire moqueur de son ami.

-Okay Britt', tu connais l'adresse ? … Je te l'envoie par SMS... Okay, à tout de suite. »

L'arrivée de Brittany rendait Rachel assez mal à l'aise. Elle se redressa et ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche, y passant nerveusement sa main pour les démêler. Kurt vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« On descend ? Je penses que tu ne veux pas montrer ta chambre à Brittany aujourd'hui... Je me trompe ? »

Un simple mouvement de tête négatif conforta Kurt dans ses pensées. Il lui attrapa la main, la guidant plus bas, faisant la conversation seul vu que son amie semblait avoir décidé de stresser – pour rien – en silence.

« Tu savais que Ryerson a été viré ? Il aurait fait des attouchements à un certain Hank Saunders... Ça veut dire que le Glee Club se retrouve sans prof. Mais Mr Shue veut le reprendre, je l'ai entendu en parler avec Mlle Pillsbury. Tu chantes Rach' ? Parce que si tu chantes, moi aussi, donc on pourrait auditionner ensemble ? Et Brittany viendrait aussi. Elle adore Britney Spears. On pourrait faire une de ses chansons ? Ou alors du Madonna ! Tu aimes Madonna ?... »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Instinctivement, elle l'avait mené dans la cuisine et s'était mise à préparer un goûter pour l'arrivée de la blonde. Nutella, brioche, jus d'orange, sirop, eau, lait, citronnade, gâteaux... Le bourdonnement de la voix de Kurt l'agaçait légèrement, l'empêchant de penser, mais elle le laissa parler, se focalisant au maximum sur la venue de Brittany.

« … avec le prof de math... Oh ! Et j'ai aussi couché avec le coach de foot !

-Attends... Quoi ? T'as pas fait ça ? »

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, une expression mêlant surprise et dégoût peinte sur le visage. Le jeune homme éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre. La brune secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

« Okay, désolée. Je t'écoute.

-Je te parles du Glee Club.

-Non, je n'irais pas me faire remarquer en y entrant. Quoi d'autre ?

-Je suis sûr que tu sais chanter.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Tu sais chanter ?

-Je t'ai posé une question, Kurt.

-J'ai demandé le premier. Mais tu m'écoutais pas. Alors je te la repose : Tu chantes ? »

La sonnerie la sauva encore. Enfin, elle aurait pu penser cela si la personne qui sonnait n'étais pas une jolie blonde qu'elle devinait en tenue de cheerleader.

« Et ben Rachel ? Tu fais patienter quelqu'un devant la porte ? Où est passée ta politesse légendaire ?!

-Va te faire foutre Kurt ! » lança-t-elle en riant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis la brune se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Elle prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Comme elle s'en doutait, Brittany avait toujours son uniforme sur le dos. Et elle était toujours aussi belle. La blonde lui fit un grand sourire, celui qui plissait ses yeux et allumait cette lueur particulière dans ses yeux. Elle ouvrit ensuite les bras et enlaça longuement son amie, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Comme dans chaque câlin auquel Rachel avait droit, elle sentit les mains de la blonde bouger dans son dos, lui prodiguant d'innocente caresses qui suffirent à lui donner des frissons. Puis son amie s'écarta et lui claqua une bise sur la joue, son sourire étirant toujours son visage.

« Tu vas bien ? Kurtie m'a dit que ça allait pas trop ?

-Mh... Mes parents sont encore pas là ce week-end, et ça me mine un peu...

-Ils ont droit de partir en week-end, non.. ? » demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

« Ben... Je les vois pas en semaine, et depuis les vacances je dois les avoir vus deux ou trois week-ends. Si ça continue comme ça je vais passer Hanouka seule...

-Non, tu seras pas seule, on est là nous. »

Rachel eut un petit sourire peu convaincu, et rendit le bisou à Brittany, sa main se posant instinctivement sur sa taille. Un nouveau sourire de la blonde, puis elles se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, où Kurt attendait , assis sur une chaise du bar.

« J'ai crû que vous ne reviendriez pas ! » fit-il mine de s'énerver.

* * *

 **Voilààààààà ! La suite mardi prochain ! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !**

 **Boubouilles .3**


	4. Ep04 - The way you look tonight

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée de poster tard, mais j'ai vraiment hésité, parce qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à écrire la suite, sachant que je n'ai que mon point de vue.**

 **Ce chapitre est, à mes yeux, un début dans le couple peu exploité que je propose. Mais je veux pas spoiler, alors je vous laisse découvrir. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout une scène en particulier et aussi la fin !**

 **Aucun commentaire auquel répondre, ce qui m'attriste un peu... Je sais pas trop quoi en penser...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** The way you look tonight – Fred Astaire.

« _With each word your tenderness grows_

 _Tearin' my fear appart_ »

* * *

« Oh mon dieu Rach ! T'as vu cette robe ? Ooooh non, ce jean ! Il te faut les deux ! Han ! Regarde ce sac ! Et ce pull ! T'as vu le ... »

Rachel suivait docilement Kurt et Brittany, souriant à mesure qu'ils s'excitaient devant les tenues qui pourraient éventuellement lui aller. Ils étaient arrivés chez elle assez tôt, le planning de la journée bien clair dans leurs têtes. Première chose : petit-déjeuner, soigneusement préparé par l'hôtesse de maison. Puis ils s'étaient attaqués à la garde robe de Rachel. Elle avait vu beaucoup de ses vêtements voler dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle attendait sagement sur son lit. La blonde lui avait lancé quelques commentaires, celui qui ressortait le plus souvent était : « C'est mignon, hein, mais tu dois passer le cap sexy maintenant ! ». Les premières fois, la 'victime' avait rougit et laissé échapper un sourire, puis après elle s'était lassée de chaque remarques, bien que peu méchantes.

Puis la phase trois de la journée avait commencée à dix heure. Shopping. Le mot que haïssait Rachel. Elle avait vécu ses dernières années sans se prendre la tête sur ses fringues – après tout, personne n'y faisait vraiment attention. Elle s'était contentée de prendre des vêtements qui lui allaient bien, qui correspondait assez à son caractère et qu'elle trouvait relativement beaux. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur ça. Ils en étaient au troisième magasin et elle portait déjà cinq sacs, bénissant ses pères pour lui donner pas mal d'argent pour compenser leurs absences. Toute sa garde-robe devait être refaite, mais aussi les bijoux, maquillages... Rachel en perdait la tête. Elle suivait, essayait, gardait un droit de veto, mais le changement lui faisait tellement de bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore utilisé.

Brusquement, Kurt et Brittany s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique, échangèrent un regard, puis le jeune homme lança :

« Là, je vous laisse toutes les deux, c'est pas mon rayon.. ! »

Intriguée, la brune leva le nez vers l'enseigne, puis la vitrine. Le rouge qui lui monta aux joues et la chaleur qui s'empara d'elle fut immédiatement remarqué par ses deux meilleurs amis qui éclatèrent de rire. La blonde l'attrapa par la main, essayant de la rassurer avant de la tirer là-dedans.

« Tu as toujours ton droit de dire non, hein... » rappela-t-elle.

Le problème n'était pas la boutique, mais plutôt la personne qui allait la conseiller pour ses sous-vêtements. Car oui, Brittany la tirait dans une boutique de lingerie, sous le fou-rire de Kurt. Rachel se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle était très attirée par son amie. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle ne se moquerait pas d'elle. Mais elle ne se voyait pas s'afficher en sous-vêtements devant la cheerio. Cette dernière allait de rayons en rayons, laissant son regard s'attarder sur chaque ensembles, hochant vaguement la tête par moments.

« Tiens, prends ceux-là.

-Tu me les prends pas cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Non, pourquoi ?

-Bah vous savez ma taille de fringues, je pensais que la personne qui vous envoie savait aussi pour les sous-vêtements !

-Rachel... » bredouilla la blonde.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Rachel attrapa les ensembles indiqués par son amie et alla se cacher dans une cabine d'essayage. Elle se déshabilla, gardant quand même sa culotte, et enfila le premier ensemble en dentelle noire. Elle entendit Brittany l'appeler et se contenta de secouer le rideau pour signaler sa présence. Elle observa son reflet un moment. Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle se trouva attirante. Elle se tourna, regarda ses fesses du mieux qu'elle put et esquissa un vague sourire. La blonde l'appela encore, demandant si elle voulait un avis, et sans vraiment se contrôler, Rachel ouvrit le rideau d'un geste vif. Le rouge lui monta de nouveau aux joues quand elle capta ce qu'elle venait de faire, et ce rouge s'accentua avec le regard de son amie. Celle-ci la scrutait de haut en bas avec minutie. Malgré sa tête baissée, Rachel la vit clairement se frotter le visage avant de lui dire :

« Ça... ça te va très bien ! Essaye le rouge pour voir. »

La suite se passa de la même manière, à la différence que la brune ne mettait plus autant d'entrain à se montrer et était rouge de honte, et que Brittany se montrait plus neutre que la première fois. Elles sortirent de la boutique avec deux ensembles – Rachel ayant obtenu gain de cause face à son amie qui voulait qu'elle en prenne quatre. Kurt était assis dans le Starbucks juste en face, sirotant un café. Quand il les vit sortir, il se leva, posa un billet sur la table et les rejoignit.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez acheté, je suis sur que c'est très bien! Brittany a de très bons goûts ! »

Et le tour de boutiques reprit de plus belle. Vers midi, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant italien, avec sept sacs posés à côté d'eux. La brune prit le temps de récupérer puis marmonna :

« Je pose mon veto pour la suite. Je suis claquée...

-Tu as assez de vêtements là, Rach' » fit remarquer Kurt « Pas besoin de plus. On mange puis on rentre chez toi pour passer un après midi tranquille. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme en entendant les mots de son meilleur ami. Elle but une gorgée de soda, laissant son regard s'attarder sur la belle blonde à sa droite. Cette dernière parlait tranquillement avec le jeune homme, lisant le menu – quand son téléphone n'attirait pas son attention. Brusquement, elle eu un petit piaillement ravi, le sourire allant avec et manqua de casser le nez de Kurt en voulant montrer le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ce dernier la fusilla du regard avant de lire le SMS dans sa tête et d'esquisser un vague sourire.

Rachel n'eut pas besoin de lire le message pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle voyait déjà ce qui rendait la blonde si heureuse. Quinn et Santana fendaient la foule, s'approchant clairement de leur table. Elle se retint de partir en courant, et ferma le menu pour le poser sur la table. Brittany se leva et se jeta dans les bras de l'hispanique, parlant à toute vitesse. Quinn, quant à elle, tira une chaise de la table à côté et vint s'installer entre Rachel et Kurt. La brune ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, d'abord en la voyant s'installer sans aucun problème à ses côtés, puis en la voyant lui sourire presque _gentiment_. Pensant halluciner, elle détourna le regard et fit mine de vérifier ses messages. Ses pères lui avaient envoyé un SMS un peu plus tôt, lui annonçant qu'ils rentraient le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi. Il fallait qu'elle leur parle. Qu'elle comprenne ces absences à répétitions.

« Rach' ? »

Elle frissonna et regarda Brittany, qui venait de l'appeler.

« Hum ?

-T'écoutais pas, hein ? » la charria-t-elle avec son sourire moqueur. « Quinn et S. nous invitent à une soirée, tu peux venir ?

-Euh... »

Elle retint une expression surprise de justesse. Elle ? Invitée à une soirée des cheerios ? Une soirée avec _Quinn Fabray_ et _Santana Lopez_?

« Qui... Qui organise la soirée ? » demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

« C'est Puck, je crois. » répondit Kurt. « On fait ça dans la maison abandonnée... C'est pas loin de chez toi en fait. »

La maison abandonnée. Rachel avait sa fenêtre qui donnait sur cet endroit. Elle en avait vu des soirées. Et dieu qu'elle avait eu envie d'être avec eux à chaque fois. Elle avait vu les couples de former, se déchirer. Elle avait aussi vu des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir. Elle secoua la tête et bredouilla un vague « d'accord ». Toutes les alarmes de son corps se lancèrent d'un coup, signalant qu'elle faisait sans doute une erreur, mais elle préféra les ignorer, comme à chaque fois depuis que Kurt lui avait parlé.

Quinn et Santana mangèrent avec elles, rendant la brunette de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle resta principalement silencieuse et mangea à peine. Les autres blablataient au sujet de la soirée, parlant des gens présents, allant presque jusqu'à médire. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son genoux, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle eut un sourire, avant de se rendre compte que la main était du mauvais côté. Brittany était à sa droite. Pas à sa gauche. Elle regarda donc Quinn, son sourire se fanant clairement.

« Oui ?

-Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air ailleurs... » chuchota la blonde.

Rachel hésita, détourna le regard, fixa ses jambes, la main de sa voisine et haussa les épaules.

« On te gêne, hein ?

-...

-Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. Tu ne _nous_ aimes pas beaucoup.

-Vous m'aspergez de slushie à chaque fois que vous avez l'occasion... »bredouilla la brune.

« Je ne t'ai jamais visée. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te balancer de la glace dans la figure. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils font ça. Je ne cherche pas à me victimiser, mais je suis capitaine des cheerleader et forcément, on me mets tout sur le dos. Pour les autres, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, donc c'est moi qui t'envoie les slushies mais...

-C'est pas toi, c'est ça ?

-Écoute, la plupart des cheerios suivent les stéréotypes et sortent avec un Titan. Je l'ai fait. En plus de ça, 90 pour cent d'entre elles sont des suiveuses. Elles font ce que les autres font ou ce qu'on leur dit de faire. Donc je dirais que ça vient des Titans. Et vu que je tiens à ma réputation, j'ai préféré rester dans l'image qu'on se fait d'une capitaine et ne pas fréquenter des « non-populaires » comme toi. Mais en voyant Kurt... Je me suis dit que j'étais plus stupide que les autres. Que j'étais une suiveuse moi aussi. Donc je dis merde au système, et je change d'orientation. »

Une fois le monologue de Quinn terminé, Rachel remarqua que les trois autres avaient stoppé leur conversation. Elle tourna lentement la tête et croisa le regard de l'hispanique. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Santana la fixait, un sourire étonnement gentil soudé au visage.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? » parvint à articuler la brune. « Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous me voulez que du bien ?

-Q. vient de te le dire, Hobbit. »

Le « Hobbit » serra les dents.

« San', t'es pas obligée de l'appeler comme ça... » souffla Brittany en lui prenant la main.

Ce geste serra la gorge de Rachel. Elle posa ses couverts et jeta un regard implorant à Kurt. Il hocha doucement la tête puis leva la main pour l'addition. Elle l'entendit vaguement se justifier auprès des trois cheerios mais n'y prêta pas attention. Le jeune homme finit par payer sa part et celle de Rachel, puis se leva.

« Tu viens, Rach' ? »

Un vague hochement de tête, elle attrapa ses sacs, adressa un faible sourire à Brittany avant de suivre Kurt. Ils sortirent du centre commercial en silence, Rachel se sentant mal de partir comme ça. Le trajet en voiture se fit en musique, son ami fredonnant les paroles de chaque chansons qui passaient.

« Je me disais... Avant de se préparer et tout pour la soirée, on pourrait se faire une série ? Genre Grey's Anatomy ?

-Ouais, si tu veux...

-Tu connais ?

-Huh... Non. J'en ai entendu parlé dans les couloirs, mais c'est tout.

-Aaaah, va falloir faire l'intégrale alors ! Direction ma maison ! »

* * *

« _Je sais déjà une chose. Si vous êtes prêt à courir le risque, la vue de l'autre côté... est spectaculaire. »_ (1)

Kurt ferma l'ordinateur portable et adressa un sourire amusé à son amie.

« Alors, tu accroches ?

-Ouais, ç'a l'air vraiment bien » répondit Rachel avec un grand sourire.

« On peut regarder ensemble si tu veux ! J'adore cette série !

-Ouais, ouais, d'accord. »

Kurt se leva et commença à fouiller dans les sac de vêtements neufs de Rachel et sortit un ensemble et se tourna fièrement vers son amie. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de cette dernière et elle le rejoignit pour fouiller avec lui. Rapidement, l'ensemble complet fut prêt, allant des sous-vêtements au maquillage. Rachel alla prendre une douche, puis le jeune homme s'occupa de ses cheveux, sortant un sèche-cheveux et un fer à lisser d'un de ses tiroirs. Elle se laissa faire, se moquant de lui lorsqu'il la maquilla, puis enfila les vêtements derrière un paravent. Short noir, taille haute, avec un haut d'un bleu électrique dont le décolleté la gênait légèrement. Elle mit ensuite les bottes, se félicitant de savoir marcher avec des talons aussi hauts. L'exclamation de Kurt quand elle se montra lui tira un sourire et la conforta dans sa décision de changer de look.

« Britt' m'a envoyé un message, elle y est déjà. Tu veux manger avant d'y aller ?

-Ce serait sans doute mieux, non ? Je veux dire, on va y passer la soirée, et sans doute la nuit, donc vaut mieux manger je pense. »

Kurt eut un sourire amusé et se contenta de hocher la tête.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein quand les deux amis arrivèrent. Il était à peine neuf heure, et Rachel voyait déjà des gens tituber et rire fort. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule, s'excusant auprès de chaque personne qu'elle bousculait, tout en faisant attention à bien tenir la main de son meilleur ami. Il se tournait de temps en temps, un sourire excité sur le visage. Une fois les boissons en main, ils allèrent se caler sur le premier canapé disponible. La brune s'était rabattue sur un coca, l'idée de boire de l'alcool la rebutant un peu. Surtout connaissant la réputation de ces soirées. Elle sirota son verre, regardant ses camarades danser avec leurs gobelets dans une main. Dans un coin, elle vit Puck avec une blonde, sentit son cœur se serrer, puis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en ne reconnaissant pas Brittany.

« Tu peux aller la chercher si tu veux. » l'encouragea Kurt à son oreille. « Je suis sûr qu'elle est là.

-OK, j'y vais. »

Elle termina son verre, se leva et partit en quête de son amie, souriant en imaginant le câlin auquel elle aurait droit. Par réflexe, elle se fit petite en reconnaissant certains de ses bourreaux. Puis elle monta à l'étage, où elle devinait qu'il y avait les chambres. Plusieurs personnes y étaient, dansant comme si ils étaient dans une salle immense. Elle se fraya un chemin, regardant dans chaque pièces. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle la trouva dans la dernière pièce. Mais par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver plaquée contre un mur, embrassant Santana à pleine bouche. Elle resta figée, détruisant inconsciemment le gobelet qu'elle avait toujours dans ses mains. Elle allait s'éloigner quand elle entendit la blonde l'appeler. Un moment d'hésitation, puis elle décida de s'écouter et de tout simplement partir. Après tout, elle vivait à deux rues de là et pouvait se permettre de rentrer à pied.

Elle descendit les escaliers, ignorant les appels de la blonde. Peut-être avait-elle perçu le malaise de Rachel. Au fond, la brune n'en avait rien à faire. Elle sortit son téléphone et quitta la maison en envoyant un texto à son meilleur ami pour le prévenir.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Juste pour le (1) : C'est dans l'épisode 2 de la saison que Meredith dit ça en voix off. Elle parle des limites à franchir.**

 **Les reviews sont bienvenues !**

 **Pour la semaine prochaine, bien que j'en soit au chapitre 7 niveau écriture, je vais retravailler le 5, donc je ne promet pas d'être à jour, mais j'essaye de faire au plus vite et au mieux.**

 **Boubouilles !**


	5. Ep05 - Cry

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **UPDATE : J'ai complètement zappé de répondre aux reviews, donc j'update et réponds au reviews du dernier chapitre, et par la même occasion je réponds à la review qu'il y a pour celui là (je remettrai cette réponse dans l'autre).**

 **Fidjiace :** Hahaha ! Ta réaction m'a fait trop rire, franchement :') Alors si, du Brittana. Mais ce n'est absolument pas définitif ! J'adore ce couple, mais on l'a tellement traité dans tout les sens que je ne peux pas le garder ou le traiter sans faire du déjà-vu. Mon couple de cette fiction me semble obvious dans ce chapitre, et c'est aussi celui que tu préférerai ;) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **La Glandeuse :** Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! Ensuite, je pense qu'on a le même couple en tête, du moins je l'espère ! Pas de soucis pour les reviews, tant que tu en laisse une .3 ! Et merci beaucoup !

 **Ludi232** (- review Ep05) : Euuuuuh je sais pas comment prendre ta review ! Est-ce-que tu veux du Faberry ou pas ? Parce que non, pas de romance Faberry de prévue. Comme pour Brittana, couple trop traité dans tout les sens, pas très possible d'innover. Quinn est, dans ma tête, 100% hétéro, et donc ne sera jamais avec Rachel. Elles s'entendent bien, peut être que l'amitié sera assez fusionnelle avec le temps, mais sans plus. Je ne sais pas encore où va mener leur relation, mais je sais que je ne les mettrais pas ensemble. Pour être honnête, quand j'ai commencé la fic, je voulais faire dans le classique Faberry/Brittana, puis j'ai lu une fiction Britchel et ma vision de la fic a totalement changée. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** Cry – Kelly Clarkson.

« _Whenever I see you,_

 _I'll swallow my pride_

 _And bite my tongue_

 _Pretend I'm okay with it all »_

Rachel avançait dans les couloirs du lycée, traînant ses pieds. Elle était exténuée. Elle avait passé le week-end dans sa chambre à pleurer, ignorant ses pères qui avaient essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, les appels incessant de Kurt, Brittany et même un numéro qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude, souhaitant prendre le premier bus et éviter Brittany. Puis elle était allée à son casier prendre ses affaires de math avancés. Le cours commençait d'ici une bonne demi heure, mais elle s'installa quand même dans la salle de cours pour réviser. Vu le temps qu'il lui restait, elle garda ses écouteurs, sachant très bien que ça la déconcentrait. Elle s'autorisa quelques petits exercices pour voir si elle comprenait, et Kurt arriva. Il se contenta de la regarder quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Puis sa main se glissa sous la table pour attraper celle que Rachel gardait cachée. Elle ne lutta pas et lui abandonna immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler du pourquoi elle était partie, mais savoir que le jeune homme ne la pressait pas lui faisait un bien fou. La brune abandonna ses exos, enleva un écouteur, et vint se blottir contre Kurt.

« Tu vas passer l'audition pour le Glee Club ?

-Hum. » souffla-t-elle avant de rire un peu. « Ouais, pourquoi pas.

-Donc, tu chantes ? Je le savais ! Tu veux qu'on passe ensemble ?

-Non, j'ai mon idée pour la chanson.

-Qui est ?

-Je pensais faire On My Own des Misérables.

-Bon choix... J'aime bien ! Personnellement je pensais plutôt à Mr. Cellophane d-

-Chicago ! Génial, j'adore. »

Kurt éclata de rire. Rachel hésita quelques secondes, puis demanda avec une petite voix :

« Tu sais si Britt' veut venir aussi ?

-Hum. Oui, elle m'en a parlé. Je crois qu'elle va auditionner sur du Kesha apparemment. Tik-tok. C'est ça le titre ?

-Okay... »

Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de Kurt, rangea son lecteur de musique et s'étira.

« Au fait, j'ai reçu des appels d'un numéro que je ne connais pas...Tu as donné mon numéro à quelqu'un ?

-Moi non... » marmonna Kurt.

Il sembla hésiter, puis continua :

« ... mais Brittany, oui.

-A qui ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Quinn. Elle t'a vu partir de la soirée et elle était inquiète. Elle croit que tu te sentais pas bien...

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis partie. » mentit-elle.

Le regard que Kurt posait sur elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas.

« L'audition est quand ?

-Entre midi et deux. Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ?

-Bien sûr. Brittany va manger avec sa copine, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

-... rien. »

* * *

« Bienvenue à tous. Je suis vraiment ravi de voir qu'il y a autant d'élèves intéressés par le Glee Club. Vous allez donc passer un par un sur la chanson de votre choix... »

Rachel rajusta son pull, s'assurant qu'il était bien mis. En réalité, elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais Brittany s'était assise juste derrière elle et n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de capter son attention. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux – que Kurt avait arrangé avant qu'ils entrent – vérifia ses messages et soupira en voyant la dizaine non-lus dans sa conversation avec Brittany. Un autre soupir exaspéré lui échappa quand elle en reçu un nouveau. Elle ouvrit donc la conversation, et sentit sa gorge se serrer. « _Tu me manques_ ». Que répondre à ça ? Si elle s'écoutait, elle lui répondrait qu'elle ne lui manquait pas. Ou alors, elle lui dirait « Moi aussi ». Au lieu de ça, elle verrouilla l'écran, s'assurant que la blonde la voyait bien, et rangea le mobile dans la poche de son jean. Une asiatique passait, chantant _I kissed a girl_ de Katy Perry. La brunette appréciait. Elle avait une voix qui sonnait bien à ses oreilles.

Des bras passèrent autour de son cou, et une tête se posa juste à sa droite. Elle ne chercha pas mille ans de qui il pouvait s'agir – sachant que Kurt était en coulisse – et se dégagea assez violemment de l'étreinte de la blonde. L'asiatique, Tina, quitta la scène et rejoignit le public, laissant la place à Kurt. Ce dernier était stressé, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mr Shuester envoya Rachel attendre en coulisse. La brunette se leva, adressa inconsciemment un regard assassin à Brittany, et s'exécuta.

« Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, et je vais chanter _Mr Cellophane_ de la comédie musicale Chicago. »

Rachel commença à faire les cent pas, écoutant son ami d'une oreille attentive. Il atteignait des notes étonnement aiguë pour son sexe. Remarque faite, elle aurait dû s'en douter en entendant la voix avec laquelle il parlait. Le temps passa affreusement vite, au grand damne de Rachel qui espérait encore une bonne heure de paix. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait chanter devant quelqu'un d'autre que ses pères. Elle monta donc sur scène, gardant quand même la tête haute, et se planta devant le micro. Ils pouvaient chanter ce qu'ils voulaient, les musiciens suivaient. Elle s'approcha donc d'eux, préférant avoir la musique dès le début, et souffla le titre.

« Je m'appelle Rachel Berry, et je vais chanter On My Own, de la comédie musicale Les Misérables. »

Elle fit un signe, et commença.

* * *

« Rachel, faut franchement que je te demande un truc !

-Je t'écoute. »

Ils étaient assis sur les gradins, préférant sécher les cours pour regarder l'entraînement des Titans et Cheerios. Rachel s'était assise en tailleur, profitant du fait qu'elle avait mis un jean, et lisait un livre, tandis que Kurt, allongé sur le banc, somnolait.

« Il s'est passé quoi avec Brittany samedi ?

-Je-... Je crois que je me suis vite emballée.

-Tu as vu que Brittany était en couple, c'est ça ? Elle ne te l'avait pas dit ? »

Rachel resta silencieuse un moment, assimilant ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami, puis bredouilla :

« Effectivement. Je croyais qu'elle était célibataire et je... Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que cette pétasse.

-Santana peut être très gentille, tu sais. Des fois. Quand tu la connais.

-J'ai pas envie de la connaître. »

Kurt eut un sourire amusé et se redressa pour passer un bras autour de la taille de la brune.

« Quand est-ce-que tu comptes me dire que tu es attirée par les filles ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Tu m'as dit que t'aimais bien les regarder, et j'appelle pas ça un coming-out.

-Tu veux me forcer à le faire ?

-J'ai entendu ce que je voulais. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Rachel secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il arrivait toujours à lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Elle savait que Kurt savait pour son attirance vers les filles, son homosexualité, en quelque sorte. Mais le dire à voix haute lui faisait encore un peu peur, et il l'avait aussi bien compris. Elle savait que faire son coming-out pourrait poser problème. Des gens seraient capable de dire que le fait d'avoir été élevée par deux hommes en étaient la cause, et Dieu seul savait ce que ces gens là sont capables de faire.

« Ce qui te dérange en fait, c'est que ce n'était pas toi ce soir là, hein ?

-Kurt...

-Elles sont ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, mais Santana repousse toujours le moment où elles s'afficheront. Le faire dans une soirée de Puck ne pose pas problème, surtout à l'étage, où les gens vont pour s'envoyer en l'air avec 2 grammes d'alcool dans le sang, ce qui fait que ceux qui les voient ne s'en souviennent pas. Bref... Je sais une chose, et je ne dis pas ça pour te donner de l'espoir. Un jour Brittany va en avoir marre, et elle va stopper tout ça, parce qu'elle s'assume et qu'elle déteste voir Santana sortir avec des mecs pour cacher leur relation.

-Elle fait vraiment ça ? Elle sort avec des mecs ? J'y crois pas. J'oserai jamais faire ça... »

Kurt eut un petit sourire.

« Toute cette histoire craint de toute façon... »

Elle hocha la tête. Voilà qui traduisait bien sa pensée. Elle attrapa le sac de sandwich à leurs pieds et en tendit un à son meilleur ami. Un échange de sourire, puis ils commencèrent à manger. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, et il faisait encore assez chaud pour qu'ils rêvassent à l'extérieur. Rachel savait d'avance que ses pères n'allaient rien dire et au pire, elle leur dirait qu'elle est perturbée par leurs absences à répétitions. Kurt avait assuré que son père ne dirait rien, Rachel estimait que ce n'était pas son problème. Elle sortit son téléphone, mettant en haut parleur sa playlist du moment. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant le reste de l'heure, se contentant de manger, puis de profiter du soleil, même de dormir pour Kurt au bout d'une bonne demi-heure.

Quinn profita de ce moment pour débarquer. Rachel la vit s'avancer à petites foulées, se retournant régulièrement pour voir si quelqu'un suivait. D'un simple coup d'œil, la brune reconnu Brittany, plus loin, qui hésitait à suivre. La capitaine des cheerios monta rapidement les quelques marches qu'il restait et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« T'as pas littérature ?

-On sèche. » lâcha la voix endormie de Kurt. « Tu veux que je vous laisse seules Quinn ?

-Si tu veux on peut s'éloigner...

-Je veuuuuux. »

Quinn eut un petit rire et fit signe à la brunette de la suivre. Elles s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres seulement, sous l'œil attentif de Kurt et, Rachel en était sûre, de Brittany.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Une multitude de réponses possibles se formèrent dans la tête de l'autre adolescente. Elle serra les lèvres, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Quinn et elle ne se 'parlaient' que depuis samedi, elle n'allait donc pas lui mettre dans la face qu'elle était vraiment attirée par une de ses meilleures amies, ou encore que ses pères disparaissaient régulièrement. Elle se contenta donc de sourire légèrement et de hocher la tête. La blonde secoua la tête, un sourire désabusé.

« Et sinon, pour de vrai ?

-Je mens si mal que ça ?

-Pas tant que ça, mais là j'ai la confirmation que tu viens de mentir. » avoua Quinn avant de rire.

Rachel la regarda un moment, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« J'ai des problèmes... » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais c'est comme tout les jeunes de mon âge.

-Je suppose qu'il y a un rapport avec B. et ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les auditions ?

-Tu étais là ? » s'étonna Rachel.

« Non. J'avais un devoir à rattraper, mais Britt' m'a tout dit. Elle t'as pris dans ses bras et tu as été assez violente... Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé samedi soir... Je suppose que tu as passé une fin de week-end abominable ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. »

Elle l'avait dit d'un ton assez sec, se rappelant que, la semaine dernière encore, elles ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

« Écoute... Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais ce que tu as vu samedi, et même si Brittany n'a pas compris, moi oui, alors..

-Tu es une de ses meilleures amies, alors tu es la dernière avec qui j'ai envie d'en parler.

-Non. Je suis l'avant-avant dernière. Après moi il y a Santana, que tu détestes encore plus, puis il y a elle. Brittany. Brittany qui s'inquiète horriblement pour toi. Qui, même si ce n'est pas comme tu le veux, t'aimes. Elle tient à toi, et tu peux rien faire pour que ça change. Britt' est comme ça. Elle s'attache facilement aux gens, comme moi, comme toi, et elle a du mal à se détacher. Tu pourras la traiter de tout les noms, elle insistera toujours. Tu peux rien y faire. Elle ne t'abandonnera pas aussi facilement.

-J'ai pas envie de lui parler, Quinn. Tu comprends ça ?

-Oui. Je comprends. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, regardant les Titans s'entraîner pendant que les cheerleaders rangeaient le matériel. Quinn soupira à plusieurs reprises, signe que la brune l'exaspérait. Puis elle marmonna :

« Elle va te harceler.

-Je sais.

-Tu devrais profiter du peu que tu as.

-Je sais.

-Rachel ! Arrête ton caprice, tu peux rien changer !

-Je sais. »

La blonde soupira encore. Elle adressa un regard noir à sa voisine et se figea. Elle pleurait. Immédiatement, elle l'attira contre elle, la berçant. Rachel garda ses bras contre son ventre, sa tête nichée dans le cou d'une de ces filles qu'elle était supposée détester. Elle aurait aimé se sentir bien dans cette étreinte.

« Il y a autre chose, hein ? » souffla simplement la blonde.

« Je n'en parlerais pas avec toi... ça n'a rien à voir avec Brittany.

-Okay. »

* * *

 **Voilààààààààà ! Sinon, j'ai une question, vu que maintenant mon intention de mettre du Britchel semble claire. Est-ce-que ce couple vous intéresse ou pas ? Deuxième question : Je sais pas si vous connaissez la chanson Glorious d'Andreas Johnson (honnêtement, je pense que tout le monde connait cette chanson car c'était celle de la pub de Nutella pendant un temps) et je me demande quel membre du Glee Club vous verriez la chanter ? Non pas que je veuilles la caser mais juste pour voir vos avis ^^**

 **Voilà, bisous !**


	6. Ep06 - Scrubs

**Voilà ! Désolée, je poste tard, mais j'ai eu des choses à faire, puis je suis un peu perdue dans le texte... Bref, c'est un chapitre qui s'étale sur une semaine, principalement pour faire passer le temps un peu plus vite sans pour autant zapper des conversations importantes, voir même... pleines de révélations (a) ^^ Donc voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je vous retrouve plus bas ^^**

 **Réponses :**

 **Ludi232** : Euuuuuh je sais pas comment prendre ta review ! Est-ce-que tu veux du Faberry ou pas ? Parce que non, pas de romance Faberry de prévue. Comme pour Brittana, couple trop traité dans tout les sens, pas très possible d'innover. Quinn est, dans ma tête, 100% hétéro, et donc ne sera jamais avec Rachel. Elles s'entendent bien, peut être que l'amitié sera assez fusionnelle avec le temps, mais sans plus. Je ne sais pas encore où va mener leur relation, mais je sais que je ne les mettrais pas ensemble. Pour être honnête, quand j'ai commencé la fic, je voulais faire dans le classique Faberry/Brittana, puis j'ai lu une fiction Britchel et ma vision de la fic a totalement changée. Merci pour ta review !

 **Fidjiace :** Salut ! Oui, je pense qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde ! Tu m'en vois ravie ! Pour Glorious : Avec grand plaisir ! Je l'ai entendue à la radio et je me suis souvenue combien j'aimais cette chanson (pas que pour le Nutella :p) Personellement, je vois pas Blaine la chanter... Par contre en parlant de Puck tu m'as surprise puis je me dis "Ah ouais carrément". J'aimerais trop voir ça ! Merci pour la review ;)

 **Brave :** (en écrivant ton pseudo j'ai pensé à un duo PezBerry x)) On a déjà parlé de tes reviews, enfin surtout la dernière, donc je vais répondre aux autres ! Merci pour ma métaphores des couleurs ! Quand je me suis relue, je me suis lancée de ces fleurs... Contente que le HummelBerry te plaise, je dois avouer que je les adore comme ça, aussi proches, et avec un petit côté protecteur venant de Kurt ^^ ! Non, je n'ai pas aimé la scène du magasin de lingerie. Pas du tout xD ! Non, sérieusement, j'me suis éclatée à l'écrire, surtout que c'est sortit tout seul pendant que j'écrivais ! Et oui, j'ai repris le côté "Je flirte avec tout le monde" de Brittany, parce que c'est normal chez elle (ma meilleure amie est comme ça d'ailleurs.) Bref, sinon, pour finir hein j'ai vaincu ma page blanche, mais ça tu le sais ^^

 **Lisa418 :** J'ai presque envie de tout te raconter rien qu'en voyant ta fic. J'adore le Faberry aussi. J'ai quelques idées d'O.S/mini-fic autant déprimant que joyeux. On verra sir je trouve suffisamment d'idées qui mettent tout ça en forme :) Merci pour la review ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Scrubs – TLC.

 _« But a scrub is checkin' me_

 _But his game is kinda weak_

 _And I know that he cannot approach me._ _»_

Mercredi. Midi.

Rachel était allongée sur son lit, habillée d'un pyjama distendu de partout. Elle avait un stock de médicaments sur sa table de nuit, et un seau au pied du lit. Elle se redressa, et renifla. Elle avait les yeux explosés, ses cheveux tirés en arrière pour ne pas les salir. Elle s'installa au bord du lit et fixa le sol, cherchant le courage pour rejoindre la douche. En tombant malade dimanche soir, la brunette avait espéré que ses pères ne partiraient pas. Qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas seule. Raté. Ils étaient partis le mardi matin, s'excusant de la laisser, mais partant quand même. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour les insulter dès la voiture partie. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était malade comme un chien et ils la laissaient mourante sur le canapé. Elle parvint à puiser le courage en se disant que la douche, ça fait du bien, et se leva. Sur le chemin, pourtant court, elle décida qu'un bain, c'était mieux. C'est pourquoi elle se retrouva dans sa salle de bain, avec trois bougies posées sur le bord de l'évier et une musique pour la bercer.

* * *

Mercredi. Après-midi.

« _Je dois absolument passer te voir ! Je peux venir quand ?_

 _-_ Huh... Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Kurtie.

- _Je mettrais un masque de chirurgien, je m'en fiche !_

 _-_ Tu vas tomber malade, Kuuurt.

- _Je te tiendrais compagnie alors !_

-Bon. Okay, passe après manger ce soir. Là je vais comater dans mon lit, ce sera pas passionnant. »

* * *

Mercredi. Soir.

« C'est pas trop tard ?

-Non, t'inquiète, je suis seule et plus fatiguée. » répondit la brune. « Si tu voyais ta tête ! »

Rachel éclata de rire, puis attrapa la main de son meilleur ami – qui avait bien mis le masque - le tirant jusqu'au sous-sol. Là, ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé en simili-cuir. Kurt regarda son amie, une lueur d'inquiétude luisant dans son regard. Il lui frotta le genoux, un sourire caché derrière son masque.

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ces deux derniers jours ?

-J'ai enfin trouvé pourquoi Quinn et Finn se sont séparés !

-Parce que leurs prénoms finissent pareil ? » railla Rachel avec un sourire moqueur.

« T'es bête ! Alors, je veux savoir si tu veux vraiment savoir avant de te le dire...

-Attends... ça, ça veut dire que ça me concerne. Que s'ils ont rompu c'est en partie ma faute... Tu m'as dit quoi quand ils se sont séparés déjà ?

-Que c'était parce que Finn arrêtait pas de mater une fille, et tu m'as rétorqué que ça devait être une cheerio, mais en fait-

-C'est moi ?

-Oui ! C'est pas fun ça ? »

Elle avait un air mêlant surprise et dégoût peint sur le visage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. D'accord, le mec le plus populaire de l'école s'intéressait à elle. Mais, aussi populaire qu'il soit, il restait _Finn Hudson_ , où le Quarterback, le mec qui faisait en sorte qu'elle se prenne sa douche de slushie quotidienne. Elle frissonna et fixa le jeune homme.

« C'est dégoûtant. » parvint-elle à articuler. « J'en vomirais presque, si j'avais mangé quelque chose.

-J'aurais dû te filmer ! Si t'avais vu ta tête ! Enfin... Rachel, c'est quand même le mec le plus-

-Je sais ! Mais c'est aussi le capitaine d'une équipe de nuls qui ne trouvent rien de plus fun que de m'envoyer une douzaine de slushie par semaine !

-Ouais, c'est une façon de voir les choses... Mais imagine, tu sors avec lui, et t'en es débarrassée !

-Plutôt me pendre. » cracha-t-elle.

Kurt éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant des protestations bruyantes.

« Tu sais » finit-il par dire quand la brune fut calmée « Brittany arrête pas de demander ce qu'il t'arrive. J'ai du mal à lui mentir.

-Alors dis lui la vérité. Au pire elle débarquera ici, et je l'enverrais voir ailleurs.

-Tu devrais vraiment songer à lui parler.

-C'est ça. »

* * *

Vendredi. Après-midi.

Rachel était assise dans son salon, l'œil vitreux, regardant vaguement les dessins animés. Elle attrapa son assiette de riz, la regarda un moment, puis la reposa. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à manger. C'était sans doute la plus grosse gastro de toute sa vie. Elle commença à zapper, en ayant sérieusement marre du programme. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Brittany. Kurt lui envoyait des messages tout les jours, lui racontant que la blonde le harcelait pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle commença à grommeler à cette pensée. Son téléphone la coupa à peine deux secondes après. Elle l'extirpa d'entre les cousins et déchiffra avec peine le prénom de la belle blonde qui occupait ses pensées.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, refusant de se montrer faible auprès d'elle encore une fois. Et le mobile revint à la charge, affichant cette fois le prénom de la capitaine des cheerios. Elles échangeaient des messages depuis la visite de Kurt, la brune appréciant un peu de compagnie féminine. Elle hésita à décrocher, devinant très bien pourquoi elle appelait à ce moment. Puis son doigt glissa sur le petit icône vert.

« Allô ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je meurs, Quinn. J'agonise sur mon canapé.

-Tu veux que... _C'est Rachel ? Passe la moi !_

-Me la passe surtout pas. Sinon je raccroche et je réponds plus jamais. »

Elle entendit Quinn rire, puis Brittany revenir à la charge.

« _Non désolée Britt', elle veut pas... Elle a dit que si je te passais le téléphone elle raccrochait... Je sais j'y peux rien._

-T'as pas cours ?

-Si, mais je sèche, et je viens chez toi. Brittany m'a donné ton adresse.

-Je suis pas si seule que ça, tu sais. Il y a Bip-Bip et Vil Coyote qui me tiennent compagnie. Mais je suis sûre que je peux trouver mieux.

-T'as pas à passer tes journées seule tu sais ! Donc j'arrive. Que tu le veu-... _Non, j'y vais seule. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle me laissera pas entrer si t'es là... Je t'ai déjà dit que je savais pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça B..._ Bon, je suis en route. Enfin presque. A tout de suite.

-Hm. Okay... »

Elle raccrocha, et échoua sur une rediffusion de la première saison de Grey's Anatomy. Kurt avait tout vu, elle pouvait se permettre de s'avancer. Elle commença à s'endormir une demi-heure après. C'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle détestait être malade. Elle dormait la journée, et passait ses nuits à tourner en rond. Elle fut réveillée par les vibrations de son téléphone, encore dans sa main. Kurt.

Quinn toqua cinq minutes plus tard, que Rachel passa à répondre aux SMS de Kurt, ce dernier essayant toujours de la convaincre de sortir avec Finn. Elle alla lui ouvrir, terminant un message assassin à l'intention de son ami, et adressa un petit sourire à la blonde.

« Brittany n'a pas réussi à te convaincre ?

-Elle m'a fait mal au cœur. Tu devrais lui parler.

-Tout le monde me dit ça... » soupira la brune.

Elle sentit les bras de la cheerio entourer sa taille. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Comment tu vas ?

-J'en peux plus. Je déteste rater une semaine de cours. Et je déteste être malade.

-Comme tout le monde. Du moins pour la deuxième partie de ta réponse.

-C'est parce qu'ils sont tous feignants.» bredouilla Rachel.

La blonde eut un petit rire et se contenta de hocher la tête, puis Rachel lui prit la main et la guida vers l'étage. C'était la deuxième personne du lycée à entrer dans sa chambre, vu qu'elle s'était refusé de laisser Brittany y entrer. Elles s'installèrent sur le lit, assises face à face.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à être seule alors que tu es malade.

-Je vois.

-... J'ai appris que Kurt t'avais parlé de Finn.

-Je savais qu'on allait aborder ce sujet ! » s'exclama la brune, faisant sursauter son invitée par la même occasion. « Tu me détestes pas alors que ton mec me matait ?

-Non. En fait, je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai cherché une raison pour le larguer, et j'ai trouvé celle là.

-Je vois.

-Kurt m'a dit que tu voulais pas sortir avec lui ?

-Je ne le trouve pas spécialement attirant. Ni beau. Il a juste la popularité.

-Il est mignon quand même !

-Ouais...

-Je sais quel élément de comparaison tu as, et il est clair qu'il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville...

-En dehors de moi, elle va bien ?

-En dehors de toi ? Elle ne pense qu'à toi à longueur de temps ! Santana n'en peut plus ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle arrive à te sortir de sa tête que quand elles... enfin...

-Quand elles couchent ensemble ?

-Ouais. C'est ça. Désolée.

-Je vais l'appeler. Lui dire d'arrêter.

-Elle t'écoutera pas.

-Ouais, peut-être, mais Santana pourra pas dire que je l'ai pas fait.

-Tu marques un point. Bref... Oh, Mr Shue a affiché la liste pour le Glee Club. Tu es prise ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Britt', Kurt... Une fille, Tina, et ses potes, Mercedes et Artie, je crois. Puis il y a Finn, qui a sans doute passé l'audition pour toi.

-Pour moi ? T'es sérieuse ? Il abuse un peu...

-Ouais, mais c'est normal chez lui. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, finissant allongées côte à côte sur le lit de la brune. Quinn envoyait des messages, pendant que Rachel somnolait.

« Quinn...

-Hm ?

-Tu sais qui a donné tout un tas de renseignements sur moi à Kurt et Brittany ? »

Quinn la regarda un moment, toute expression effacée de son visage. Elle détourna ensuite le regard. Toute son attitude clamait qu'elle était au moins au courant. Rachel s'approcha, lui offrant sa moue la plus craquante pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la cheerleader.

« Elle est d'abord entrée en contact avec Kurt. » marmonna-t-elle. « Il a commencé à se rapprocher de toi, et après elle est venue vers moi. Elle n'a jamais parlé directement à Brittany, c'est tout naturel chez elle.

-C'est qui ? Dis le moi s'il te plaît...

-Hm... Tu sais qu'on est pas sensés t'en parler ?... D'accord, je te le dis. » finit-elle par accepter après une moue de la brunette. « Elle a contacté Kurt après s'être renseignée pour voir qui était proche de toi, et c'était le seul qui le soit un minimum. Elle est professeur à Carmel. Enfin, elle s'occupe des Vocal Adrenaline. Et d'après ce qu'elle nous as dit, elle est ta mère biologique. Elle n'a pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec toi, sauf si c'est toi qui vient vers elle. Nous on sert juste à lui parler de toi. Elle s'appel-

-Okay. Merci Q.

-Tu ne veux pas son prénom ? C'est ta mère...

-J'ai pas besoin d'elle. »

* * *

Samedi. Après-midi.

« _Allô ? Rachel ?_

-Arrête de me harceler Britt', s'il te plaît...

- _Non. Tu peux toujours essayer, même si tu changes de numéro je continuerai._

 _-_ Brittany.

- _Rachel._

-Je suis désolée de la distance que j'ai mis, mais j'ai besoin de cette distance. Et si je t'ai déçue, je suis d'autant plus désolée.

- _Je comprends rien. Tu es partie, comme ça. Je comprends que tu t'attendais pas à l'apprendre comme ça, mais tu aurais pu me laisser m'expliquer..._

 _-_ Brittany, tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, okay ? Te prends pas la tête sur ça.

- _Si je peux, alors pourquoi t'es partie ?_

 _-_ Je... Laisse ce détail, okay ?

- _Si ça me permet d'entendre ta voix plus longtemps, d'accord._

-Merci.

 _-Tu me manques, Rachel Berry._

 _-_ Je sais, Britt', je sais.

- _Je te manque pas ?_

 _-..._

 _-Huh... Okay..._

-Si, tu me manques.

- _Je peux veni-_

 _-_ Non. Je vais pas te mentir, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là, mais non. En plus je te contaminerai.

 _-Rien à foutre._

-Brittany, j'ai dit non.

- _S'il te plaît..._

 _-_ Huh. Je... N-non, Britt. Non.

- _Pff. Okay. Tes parents sont rentrés ?_

 _-_ Ouais, hier soir.

- _Tu reviens lundi ?_

 _-_ Oui... Mais non, Britt, rien ne va changer.

- _Mais pourquoi Rach' ? Explique moi ! J'en ai marre, sérieusement... J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ?_

 _-_ Je répondrais pas, parce que tes questions entraîneront d'autres questions... Je dois y aller, mon père m'appelle. Je suis désolée...

- _Réponds juste à celle là. J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ?_

 _-_ Pas vraiment. Je peux raccrocher maintenant ?

- _Ouais... A plus. »_

* * *

Samedi. Après-midi.

Rachel balança son téléphone au travers de la chambre et lâcha un cri énervé. Puis elle reprit le cellulaire et envoya un SMS à Kurt et Quinn : « _Voilà, je lui ai parlé. Me redemandez plus jamais de l'appeler ! C'est prise de tête, j'ai aucune réponse à ses questions ! Enfin, si j'en ai une, et vous la connaissez ! Et je lui dirais pas. Donc stop avec vos harcèlements pour que je l'appelle maintenant. »_ Elle posa ensuite le mobile sur sa table de nuit et descendit rejoindre ses pères au sous-sol, tout les deux sur le canapé, manettes en main.

« Non, cherche pas chéri ! Je suis le plus rapide. » s'exclama Hiram d'un ton victorieux. « Oh ! Ma puce, tu veux jouer ? Peach et Daisy n'attendent que toi ! »

Leroy posa sa manette GameCube **(1)** et l'invita à s'asseoir, tandis qu'il allait attraper la troisième. Elle s'exécuta, arrangeant sa jupe quand elle posa ses fesses sur le fauteuil.

« Je refuse de faire la course arc-en-ciel ! »

* * *

 **(1)** Désolée, c'est ma console préférée, et je les vois trop avec cette console là, et Mario Kart Double Dash ! xDD

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Bref, sinon, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir espacer mes publications, pour deux raisons, a) j'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance (le 7) et j'ai pas commencé le 8 et b) j'ai ma petite soeur qui revient samedi, et je l'ai pas vue depuis 3 mois et je l'ai à la maison pour 1 mois, donc je vais en profiter un peu (a)**

 **Ensuite, l'autre jour, je pensais à cette scène Britchel (dans la fic) où elles sont dans le vestiaire, et Britt' chantait Just The Way You Are, et je me dis que cette chanson lui va bien niveau voix. Enfin, dans ma tête, ça lui va bien xD**

 **Voilà, je voulais juste vous dire ça.**

 **Encore désolée pour les publications :( Je vais essayer de faire toute les deux semaines :(**

 **Des Boubouilles (coeur)**

 **Beth.**


	7. Ep07 - Stuck in the middle

**Coucou ! Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je devais poster hier, mais j'ai eu un big problème de pc + j'ai pas écris depuis 2 semaines (a). Ma soeur est arrivée pour tout le mois, et je passe un max de temps avec elle... Rajoutez à ça que je me refais Glee en entier et que je regarde un Let's Play sur un jeu qui fait +60 épisodes... Bref, j'passe beaucoup de temps devant le mauvais écran x)**

 **Alors pour le titre de ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est "différent" des autres. Je veux dire par là qu'avant j'ai pris des titres chantés par le Cast. Celui là est celui qui m'inspirait le plus pour ce chapitre, et qui m'inspire en général.**

 **Donc un chapitre où on sait un peu plus ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Britt, et un rapprochement que j'ai du mal à envisager mais qui doit se faire ! Voilà ;)**

 **Fidjiace : Heyyyyyyyyyyy ! Hahaha, t'as vraiment crû a un suicide ? Cette fic n'en aura pas xD Même pas une tentative ! Après, j'ai vu des vidéos aujourd'hui qui m'inspirent vachement pour une death fic x) ! Ouais, Rachel abuse carrément, je trouve aussi. Je crois que je lui colle un peu trop de mes habitudes parfois ^^' Faberry c'est tellement génial ! Je vais écrire un OS ou une fic sur elles ! Je les aimes tellement (a) Haha ! Pour les parents de Rachel je m'explique plus bas, parce que j'avais décidé un truc, et je vais changer de direction ;) ! Honnêtement, pour Glorious, je sais pas du tout. J'arrive pas à voir une voix sur cette chanson... Boubouilles !**

 **Brave : Culcul? Sérieusement ? xDD Ouais, je sais, les papas de Rach' sont affreux. Comme j'ai dit, j'en reparle en bas, parce que je croix que je me suis un peu emballée ^^ Santana ? Par rapport au fait qu'elle puisse pas sortir Rach de la tête de Britt ? Je dois admettre que j'ai pas relu le 6 depuis que je l'ai posté, et j'ai un peu oublié là ^^' Je vais relire de suite x) ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mon dieu, j'avais peur que la façon dont j'introduis la mère de Rach soit trop bizarre xD Merci merci ! Boubouilles !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** Stuck In The Middle – Boys Like Girls

« _Someday things will be perfect  
It will be worth it all this time  
Stuck in the middle  
I know things will get better  
Hold it together  
Take your time  
Stuck in the middle_ »

Brittany s'était décidée. Elle allait coller Rachel toute la journée, que cela plaise à son amie ou non ! Elle en avait marre d'être loin d'elle. La cheerio avait parfaitement conscience qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Mais elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment de la connaître depuis des années. Bien qu'elle ait toujours été fans des câlins, ça n'avait jamais été son truc de prendre quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine dans ses bras. Et pourtant tout s'était fait naturellement, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale sur terre. La blonde se souvenait clairement du premier jour où elle l'avait vue. C'était au collège. Déjà à cette époque, la brunette était assez discrète, mais bien entourée. Brittany avait voulu faire un pas vers elle, Santana l'avait arrêtée avant même qu'elle ait formulé sa volonté.

Aveuglée par ses sentiments envers son amie, la blonde avait simplement obéi et s'était contentée d'observer Rachel de loin. Elle avait vu, à mesure que l'année avançait, que la brune avait de moins en moins de gens autour d'elle. Puis, dans les dernières semaines, il n'y avait plus personne. Et pourtant Rachel gardait la tête haute. Elle avait la tête haute lors du premier jour de cours au lycée. Et le deuxième jour, elle s'était mise à raser les murs. Combien de fois Brittany avait eu envie d'aller vers elle ? Santana avait toujours été contre. Et maintenant qu'elle était _enfin_ en couple avec elle, la blonde s'était refusé de tout laisser tomber pour aller vers Rachel.

Jusqu'à ce que Kurt la fasse changer d'avis.

Il était venu, tout sourire. Il lui avait proposé de l'amener au lycée le lundi qui venait. Elle avait accepté, sans se douter que le jeune homme allait l'amener à cette fille qui la captivait à chaque fois qu'elle passait près d'elle. Elle avait parlé à Kurt de la brunette avant qu'il lui fasse la proposition. C'était la seule personne à qui elle s'autorisait d'en parler.

Quand Santana l'avait vue avec Rachel, elle était entrée dans une rage qui faisait encore frissonner la blonde. La jalousie rendait l'hispanique horrible. Dieu seul savait ce qui avait fait qu'elle s'était calmée et avait laissé carte blanche à sa petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Brittany secoua la tête, laissant ses pensées partir et regarda Rachel. Celle-ci lui faisait face, un air intrigué sur le visage. Elle n'avait plus ce regard en colère auquel la blonde avait eu droit la dernière fois. La cheerio hésita, baissa la tête, sa volonté ayant pris la fuite, et marmonna :

« J'étais inquiète... j'avais juste envie de te voir. »

Elle observa attentivement la réaction de Rachel et se retrouva perdue. Est-ce-que le fait qu'elle ait voulu la voir rendait triste la petite brune ? Que pouvait-elle bien avoir fait de mal enfin ? Brittany hésita et attrapa une des mains de son amie. Elle joua avec un moment, secrètement ravie de pouvoir la garder près d'elle un moment, et enchaîna :

« Tu me manques Rachel. J'en ai marre de passer mon temps sans pouvoir rire avec toi, t'envoyer des messages débiles sur Twitter ou par textos. J'ai bien compris que j'avais fait un truc de travers, même si tu dis que c'est « pas vraiment » ça. Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas Santana, mais... Je suis avec elle et je l'aimes, tu comprends ? Je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais je ne peux pas rompre avec elle juste parce qu'elle ne te plaît pas... J'ai attendu ça trop longtemps pour laisser tomber... »

Rachel récupéra sa main et soupira. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et haussa les épaules.

« Je t'ai déjà dis ce que je pensais de ton couple Britt', je vois pas pourquoi on revient là-dessus.

-J'essaye juste de voir ce que j'ai fait de mal. Et en dehors du fait que je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais une copine, je trouve pas... »

Brittany la regarda s'essuyer les yeux et détourna la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas, et il semblait clair qu'elle était la seule à ne rien comprendre dans cette histoire. Elle avait bien vu la semaine dernière que tout le monde allait chez elle, que Rachel parlait par SMS avec Kurt, mais aussi avec Quinn, alors que ces deux là ne se parlaient même pas depuis une semaine... Elle ravala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et adressa un sourire à la brunette.

« J'ai pas envie de passer une nouvelle semaine sans te parler. »

Rachel hocha la tête, semblant réfléchir à la phrase.

« Est-ce-que je peux accéder à mon casier ?

-Est-ce-que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »

Un moment d'hésitation, qui attrista la blonde une fraction de secondes, puis la brune hocha la tête. Brittany l'attira contre elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. L'étreinte dura un moment. Aucune des deux ne souhaitant s'écarter. La cheerio glissa son visage dans le creux du coup de son amie, ferma les yeux et profita un maximum du moment. Elle sentit la tête de Rachel bouger un moment, puis des lèvres ses poser tant bien que mal sur sa joue. Brittany s'écarta, la regarda dans les yeux, posa sa main sur la joue de la brunette.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne en cours ?

-Ouais, j'veux bien. » répondit Rachel avec un sourire.

* * *

Brittany attendait Santana. Cette dernière discutait avec une des cheerios. Visiblement, Quinn avait chargé l'hispanique de virer à sa place les cheerios qui s'amusaient à balancer des slushies. La blonde la regardait, un sourire un peu stupide peint sur le visage. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle sortait avec la fille dont elle était amoureuse depuis le milieu du collège. Certes c'était caché, et Santana continuait de sortir avec un mec de temps en temps pour empêcher tout soupçons. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle la vit s'approcher, le même sourire étirant ses lèvres. Plutôt que le baiser qu'aurait voulu Brittany, elle eut droit à une bise sur la joue et la main de Santana posée brièvement sur sa taille.

« On va manger ?

-Hum, ouais. »

Elle avancèrent dans les couloirs, osant à peine se tenir par le petit doigt. Brittany vit Rachel au loin, en pleine discussion avec Kurt. Elle ne savait pas du tout quel pouvait être le sujet, mais l'enthousiasme de la brunette était palpable. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, alors que la blonde pensait que Rachel allait continuer sa route, elle s'approcha du couple un petit sourire aux lèvres. Santana la fusilla du regard, serrant les lèvres, puis se tourna vers sa petite-amie.

« Vous vous êtes réconciliées ?!

-Oui ! C'est génial non ? »

La tête de Santana laissait comprendre que _non ce n'est pas génial._

« Salut Santana. » fit la brune avec un sourire. « Brittany, je sais pas si tu sais, mais Mr. Shue veut qu'on fasse une chanson assez nulle pour le premier cours et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait lui proposer un truc ?

-Oh ouais, carrément ! On en parle en sciences ?

-D'accord, à plus ! »

A peine Rachel partie, Santana se tourna vers la blonde, la fusillant du regard.

« Tu as passé l'audition pour le Glee Club ?! Tu m'as dit que tu le faisais pas finalement !

-J'ai changé d'avis... Puis je fais ce que je veux...

-T'as raison, passe plus de temps avec l'autre Hobbit !

-Santana ! Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de-

-Je fais ce que je veux ! » cracha l'hispanique avant de partir, l'air passablement en colère.

* * *

Brittany était plantée devant la porte de la salle de chant, hésitant à entrer. Déjà plus tôt elle s'était assise à côté de Rachel mais avait fait en sorte d'éviter le sujet du Glee Club. Elle savait que si elle entrait dans la salle, elle risquait de perdre Santana. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, Rachel risquait de lui en vouloir. Elle soupira, donna un coup sur le mur à côté de la porte et se détourna.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

« J'aurais du m'en douter. »

Rachel se contenta de cette phrase, tandis qu'elle attendait la fin de la présentation du professeur. Kurt lui prit la main, un sourire triste aux lèvres, et demanda doucement :

« Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose entre elle et toi ? »

La brunette soupira longuement et se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle était arrivée en avance. Elle avait vu Brittany devant la porte. Elle l'avait vue hésiter. S'énerver seule. Et partir. Elle avait vite compris le conflit intérieur que vivait son amie, et l'avait laisser régler ça seule. Pas besoin de rendre ce conflit plus difficile en essayant de l'aider. Puis les autres étaient arrivés. Elle avait donc eu l'occasion de mieux connaître le peu de membres qui avaient auditionné en attendant leur professeur.

« Bien, je vais vous distribuer les partitions...

-C'est quelle chanson .. ? » demanda Rachel d'une petite voix.

« Ce sera Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat.

-J'en était sûre... » souffla Quinn à la droite de la brune.

Rachel éclata de rire, très vite accompagnée de Kurt et Quinn. Faisant fi des moqueries de ses élèves, William Shuester distribua les partitions, donnant le solo à Artie, ce qui fit légèrement rire celui-ci.

« Vous êtes sérieux monsieur ? Je suis en fauteuil, ce qui veut dire que je suis tout le temps assis, donc c'est un peu stupide de me donner le solo d'une chanson qui parle de s'asseoir. Non ? Vous êtes pas d'accord ? »

Quinn hocha la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, Rachel vit que les autres suivaient la pensée du jeune homme. La brune serra les lèvres et proposa :

« On peut faire une autre chanson ? Commencer sur un truc un peu plus... moderne ?

-Ouais, j'suis carrément d'accord avec Rachel. »

Finn. Hudson. Rachel avait complètement oublié jusqu'à son existence. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa voix et se tourna vers ses amis, en recherche d'un soutien. Kurt enchaîna sur l'idée de sa meilleure amie, argumentant tant bien que mal pour convaincre un professeur assez buté. Résultat, il décida de terminer le cours plus tôt, s'attirant des soupirs exaspérés.

« Je vais trouver autre chose. D'accord ? La prochaine fois on travaillera un morceau qui vous correspond plus. Si vous avez des idées, apportez les moi. Le mieux serait que vous soyez tous d'accord pour une chanson. Enfin. Sinon, je vais vous donner ceci. C'est une autorisation de sortie pour Samedi. Je sais que vous n'avez pas cours le samedi, mais j'ai besoin que vos parents signent ça. Une chorale concurrente donne un spectacle, et ce serait bien d'y aller. »

* * *

Rachel ferma son casier et s'appuya contre. Elle avait fini sa journée, mais n'avais pas spécialement envie de rentrer. Le silence pesant de sa maison ne lui faisait pas envie. Elle soupira, sortit son téléphone, répondant aux SMS de Brittany, et checka Facebook et Twitter, là aussi, elle répondit à quelques tweet de ses amis. Elle était tellement captivée par son activité qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Finn Hudson se tenait devant elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes – mais aussi ranger son téléphone – pour lever le nez et remarquer la présence du géant.

« Oh, Finn. Je peux t'aider ?

-Euh... Ouais... Je voulais savoir ce que tu... pensais de cette chanson. » bredouilla-t-il avant de lui tendre des paroles.

La brunette attrapa les feuilles, lu le titre et esquissa un sourire.

« J'aime bien Journey. » marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle lisait les paroles. « Tu vois ça en collégiale ?

-En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait le chanter tout les deux, et les autres ferraient les chœurs...

-Oh. Euh...

-J'en ai parlé avec Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et Artie, ils sont plutôt d'accord.

-Et Quinn.. ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Quinn a décidé d'arrêter, Sylvester lui a fait du chantage... »

Rachel soupira, puis se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Si ça pose aucun problème aux autres, pourquoi pas ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire, qu'il lui retourna dans la seconde. Elle se surprit à repenser à tout ce que Kurt et Quinn lui avaient dit. Elle le regarda plus en détail, et ne le trouva pas forcément _canon_ mais plutôt _mignon_ , comme lui avait dit la blonde. Il la regardait, comme si il attendait qu'elle aille au bout de sa pensée, comme s'il savait qu'elle allait éventuellement lui dire quelque chose. La brunette remis une mèche derrière ses cheveux, et demanda presque timidement :

« Tu veux qu'on répète ensemble ?

-Genre... Maintenant ? » s'étonna Finn.

« Comme tu veux... J'ai rien de prévu ce soir. Juste demain, j'ai Kurt qui vient à la maison avec Q.

-Ouais... Ouais je veux bien ! Je... On peut aller chez moi ? Ou chez toi ? Comme tu veux.

-Chez toi. »

* * *

Brittany était assise sur le lit de Santana, la regardant qui cherchait ses mots. La blonde se rapprocha légèrement, attrapa la main de l'hispanique. Celle-ci lui adressa un vague sourire.

« Je suis désolée Sanny. Je...

-T'as pas à être désolée. C'est moi qui me suis énervée vite et pour rien. »

Santana attira sa petite-amie contre elle l'enlaçant longuement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Alors que Brittany la poussait sur le dos avec pour intention d'aller _plus loin_ , la brune l'arrêta et marmonna :

« Je comprends que tu sois attachée à Berry, ma-

-Elle s'appelle Rachel. Tu crois que quand on parle de toi elle dit Lopez ?

-Oui, enfin bref. Je suis jalouse ? Vous êtes tellement tactiles l'une avec l'autre... C'est assez difficile à voir.

-Tu as le même comportement avec Puckerman et je dis rien. Et encore... » lâcha Brittany en s''écartant. « Moi je couche pas avec Rachel. »

Elle attrapa son téléphone qui venait de vibrer, et essaya de refréner les sentiments de jalousie qui s'immisçaient alors qu'elle lisait un message de Kurt dans la conversation entre Quinn, lui et elle même.

 _« Rachel est chez Finn ! Elle vient de me le dire par SMS ! Je savais que j'avais raison pour le duo ! »_

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors je tiens à préciser : j'adore Santana, et même si j'y ai songé, je ne ferrai pas d'elle une connasse sans nom ! Je rappelle quand même qu'au début elle couchait avec Britt' et avec Puck et d'autres. Bon, là il y a les sentiments qui sont dis, c'est la seule (grosse) différence... Ne me tapez pas ._.**

 **Pour les pères de Rach', j'avais prévu un truc assez drama. Je me suis un peu emballée, et déjà que Rach' doit faire avec ses "sentiments" à sens unique avec Britt, et la potentielle prochaine rencontre avec sa mère, j'ai pas envie de faire un truc qui complique encore plus tout ça... Donc je vais trouver une raison à leur absence plus soft qui entraînera dieu sait quoi xD**

 **Voili voilou (a)**

 **Boubouilles et à dans deux semaines !**


End file.
